Selfless Love
by PMakepeace98
Summary: What if Tris and Tobias became friends in Abnegation? They are the same age and will be going through initiation together. Starts when they meet, when they are both twelve. No war. I know there are a few of these but this is my take on it. Fourtris. Other characters will be introduced at a later point. I DON'T OWN DIVERGENT! Please review! Minor language and possible lemons later.
1. First meeting

Selfless Love

Chapter 1: First meeting

I am Beatrice Grace Prior and I am twelve years old. I live in Abnegation, the selfless faction. There are four other factions in Chicago, Dauntless, who are the brave ones. Erudite, the smart ones. Candor, the honest ones. And Amity, the kind ones. I live with my mum, dad and my brother Caleb who is about ten months older than me. They are all selfless, but not me. I find it hard to fit in here, I'm not selfless enough.

When you turn sixteen you take a test. A test that will determine which faction you belong in. The next day there is the choosing ceremony where you chose the faction you want to go to, you can stay in the faction you were raised in, or you can transfer to another faction. But once the choice is made it can't be undone.

At the moment I am walking home from school. I'm walking on my own because my brother has a science club that he doesn't want me telling our parents about; he doesn't want them to think he is anything but selfless. He only told me because I discovered the books hidden in his bedroom, which we, as Abnegation, aren't allowed to have. But he made me promise to keep it a secret. So I am. He'd do it for me.

I'm walking through the factionless sector, which is for the people who don't belong in any faction, or they were kicked out because of a crime or whatever.

I'm nearing the Abnegation sector; there are houses and crates around the place. As I'm walking I can hear the sounds of someone crying, a child maybe. I walk in the direction of the crying and find myself in an alley way between some crates. At the end of the alley I see a young boy, maybe about my age, curled up in the corner, crying, he is wearing Abnegation clothes. I walk slowly over to him and kneel in front of him. "Hello." I say. The boy looks up at me and I see his mesmerising dark blue eyes.

"Hello." He says before wiping his tears away with the back of his hand.

"I'm Beatrice, who are you?" I ask.

"Tobias." He says.

"It's nice to meet you Tobias. Are you Marcus Eaton's son?" I ask and he cringes at the name Marcus Eaton, I want to know why, but I don't ask. He just nods. "Why are you crying?" I ask.

"It doesn't matter." He says.

"Yeah it does." I say. "How old are you?" I ask.

"Twelve. How about you?" He asks.

"Twelve." I answer. "Please tell me why you were crying. I won't tell anyone else, I promise." I say.

"My father, he-he beats me." He says.

"Oh, that makes sense as to why you were crying. My dad beats me sometimes as well, and my mum." I say.

"Oh, do you get nightmares?" He asks.

"All the time." I answer, he just nods.

"Why does he do it?" He asks.

"Because I'm not selfless enough for Abnegation. He does it thinking I'll be more selfless, but it doesn't work, I find it hard to be selfless. He beats my mum because she sticks up for me." I answer.

"Oh, my dad does it because he blames me for my mothers' death, even though I did nothing wrong." Tobias says.

"Are you planning on transferring when you get to sixteen?" I ask.

"Yeah, are you?" He asks.

"Yeah." I answer.

"Where to?" He asks.

"I was thinking Dauntless. They've always inspired me. But I'm probably too small and weak to do well there." I say.

"I was thinking Dauntless too. I can help you. I have this secret hide out that no one else knows about where I go to train. Maybe it could be our special place, where we train so we are fit enough for Dauntless initiation. Well, if you want to." He says.

"Okay. Where is this special hideout?" I ask. He stands up and I stand up to.

"Follow me." He says and he leads me through the maze of crates.

Half an hour later we arrive at hall sort of thing with thick brick walls. "This is an old building that I found last year. The Dauntless used it for a few months whilst their gyms were being repaired and they left all of their equipment so I have been using it to train in secret. I usually come late at night. I leave the house through my bedroom window as there is a tree outside it. If you want, I'll meet you outside your house, I mean you are Andrew Prior's daughter, right?" He asks.

"Yeah, so you live right next to me. There's a tree outside my window as well. What time do you want to meet?" I ask.

"At eleven. Everyone in Abnegation will be asleep by then." He says.

"Okay, so eleven outside my house?" I ask, making sure I get the information right.

"Yeah. Let's head home before people wonder where we are." He says.

"Okay." I say. We walk home, telling each other little things about ourselves. For some reason I feel like I can tell this boy anything, that there is a connection between us. He is cute; he has muscles that even his Abnegation clothing can't hide, and his eyes. His eyes are beautiful. They are mesmerising. They are perfect. He is also rather tall. The top of my head reaches up to his shoulder. I can't wait to get to know him better. He seems really nice. We have a lot in common. I think having this boy in my life is going to be a good thing. I've never really had any friends but I think him and I could be great friends one day, soon I hope.

It isn't long before we are outside my door. "So, I'll see you tonight, Beatrice." He says.

"Yeah, I'll see you tonight, Tobias." I say and he walks away. I watch him as he walks to his house which is just next door to mine. When he gets to his door he turns back to me and smiles, I smile back at him, and then he enters the house, and I enter mine, shutting the door behind me. Smiling.

**Hey guys, so I thought I'd try something new. What do you think? I hope you enjoyed it. Don't worry though; I will continue to update my other fanfics as well. I will update this one soon, I promise. The next chapter will be their first night training together. Then I will do them training together for a few more chapters, gradually falling in love, and then I will send them to Dauntless, maybe on like the tenth chapter. I don't know yet. Then will be Dauntless initiation, though there will be no war. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: Divergent doesn't belong to me, unfortunately, it belongs to Veronica Roth, and so do the characters.**


	2. First day of training

Selfless Love

Chapter 2: First day of training

At five minutes to eleven I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock beeping quietly on my bedside table. I turn it off quickly and carefully open my bedroom window, making sure it doesn't make a sound. I then climb through the window and onto the branch of the tree next to it. I start scaling down the tree, quickly and quietly, before walking to the front of my house. I see Tobias standing outside my house, waiting for me. I sneak up on him and tap his shoulder. He jumps and turns to face me, smiling when he sees it's me and not some stranger, even though we have only known each other for a few hours. "Hey, Beatrice. Are you ready to go?" He asks.

"Yeah, let's go." I say. He takes my hand and we run to the building where we will be going to train.

When we get there he leads me over to a box and opens it to reveal black, Dauntless clothes. "You need to train wearing these, they're comfortable and easy to move in. The bathroom is over there." He tells me, pointing to a door in the corner of the room. I take out some leggings and a vest before walking over to the bathroom to get ready.

Five minutes later I re-enter the training room to find Tobias punching a punching bag. He is wearing a t-shirt and some jeans. Through the t-shirt I can see his muscles bulge as he punches. I walk over to him after a few seconds of staring at his amazing figure-God, did I really just think that. When I get over to him he stops punching and smiles at me. I smile back at him. "Come here, I'll teach you some moves." He says. And he does, he teaches me how to punch and kick the punching bag. It isn't long before we are both working out, side by side, getting into a rhythm, talking to each other as we punch and kick the large bags. Getting to know each other. After an hour or so we stop for a break, there is a fridge in the corner where he has been keeping drinks and snacks. I have a bottle of water and a snack bar to give me some more energy. "So, are you enjoying your first training session?" He asks me.

"Yeah, it's great. How did you learn all of that stuff?" I ask.

"Well, I snuck in and hid whilst the Dauntless were training and watched them, I listened to the instructions and managed to do it myself. I also taught myself a few things as well." He tells me.

"Well, it's been great. Thank you." I say.

"No problem. Do you want to come every time? Train so we are good enough when it comes to Dauntless initiation." He asks.

"Yes please. I probably wouldn't be able to make it into Dauntless if I don't train now. We have four years to get good before choosing day so we should be fine." I say.

"Yeah. Maybe we could hang together at school as well." He suggests.

"Yeah, that would be great; I don't really have any friends." I say.

"Okay." He says.

"Okay." I repeat, smiling as I do. "How long do you usually train for?" I ask.

"Usually about four hours so I can get a decent enough sleep before school. I usually leave at three and arrive back home by half past, then I sleep until seven and get ready for school. I do sleep before training as well so I get enough sleep." He says.

"Do you want to walk to school with me? I usually leave my house at about eight." I say.

"Yeah, sure." He says with the most adorable smile I have ever seen.

"Okay." I say.

"Okay." He says. "Maybe okay could be our little saying?" He suggests.

"Okay." I say and we both laugh together. His laugh as well is adorable.

"I love your laugh, and your smile, and your eyes. You're so beautiful." He tells me and I blush, looking down.

"Thanks. I like your laugh, and your smile, and your eyes as well." I say back to him and I see him blush.

"Thanks." He says, and we drift off into a moment of silence. It's not awkward, it's beautiful. It's like we have this invisible connection that's binding us together. That wants us together. It's strange because I have never felt anything like this with anyone before. "Do you want to get back to training?" He asks me after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah, what are we going to do now?" I ask.

"How about some knife throwing?" He asks.

"Sure." I say with a smile on my face. He stands up and takes my hand before leading me to the knife throwing station. We spend two hours throwing knives at the targets. He helps me get into the right position and teaches me how to throw the knives. Then we just spend ages throwing knives, standing next to each other.

At three we have finished and packed away our things and we have started heading back home. As we walk we talk and laugh, quietly, about random things. At some point we join our hands and I look down at them with a smile on my face. "Are you doing this?" I ask.

"No, I thought you were doing it." He says, smiling at me.

"Well, I'm not, so it's obvious you are." I say and we start laughing, we both stop walking as we do. He tucks a strand of my hair behind my ear, looking into my eyes with his blue ones.

"You are so beautiful." He says.

"Thank you. You're not so bad yourself." I say, blushing.

"Thank you." He says. "Would it be strange if I kissed you right now?" He asks.

"We aren't allowed to, but no, I don't think it would be strange." I say before leaning in and kissing him sweetly on the lips. He kisses back and I feel electricity going through my body. Something I have never felt before.

We pull back after a few seconds and look into each other's eyes. "Beatrice Prior, would you do me the honour of being my beautiful girlfriend?" He asks. "Obviously we're going to have to keep it a secret from our parent's though." He adds and I giggle.

"I would love to." I say before pecking his lips one more time. "We should probably get home." I say.

"Okay." He says.

"Okay." I reply before taking his hand and leading him in the direction of our homes.

When we arrive outside my house we stop and face each other, both of us are smiling like mad kids. "So, goodnight, Beatrice Prior." He says.

"Goodnight, Tobias Eaton." I reply before pecking his lips again.

"I'll meet you out here at eight." He says.

"Okay." I say.

"Okay." He says before kissing my cheek and walking to the tree next to his bedroom window.

As soon as I get back into my bedroom and have shut my window I climb into my bed and go to sleep with a smile on my face.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it. Sorry, but I had to do that. Okay? Okay.**

**Anyway, please, please, please review!**


	3. One year anniversary

Selfless Love

Chapter 3: One year anniversary

It has been a year since Tobias and I met, we have been training every night since. We have even been practising jumping on and off trains; we are actually really good at it. We have also been hanging out together at school, but no one knows we're together, that's our little secret.

My alarm clock rings, signalling that it is five to eleven at night. I turn it off, open my window and scale down the tree. I meet Tobias outside my house and we kiss sweetly before he grabs my hand and we run to the same old building we have been training in together for the past year. We may only be thirteen years old but I think our minds are older. Our dad's beat us, mine doesn't beat me as much as his does, but he still beats me, and when he does he does it pretty hard. That has caused us to grow up quicker. We have been looking out for each other, Tobias and I, we always stick together, well, unless we're at home. We help each other at school and whilst training. I think I love him. But I don't know what love is, I don't know what it feels like. I have never been in love before. But I have never felt anything like I feel when he is around me, or when I just think about him.

When we arrive at our gym I find that the inside is decorated with fairy lights and there is a table set up in the middle with two covered plates of food. The food is covered by lids that I guess keep the heat in. I also notice there is a bottle of cola, which I have grown to love over the last year, with two empty wine glasses on the table. And there is a white rose in a glass vase in the middle. It's beautiful, everything about it is beautiful.

I turn to face Tobias to see that he has a smile on his face and a long, thin black box in his hands. "Happy anniversary." He says before placing the box in my hand. It's strange because we don't receive gifts in Abnegation. We don't celebrate anything, not even our birthdays. I don't even know when my birthday is.

I open the box to find a beautiful silver bracelet that has charms on it. There is a heart shaped charm which has a red diamond in it. There is a 'T' charm. There is a charm in the shape of the infinity symbol. There is also a 'B' charm. I think it is really beautiful. I look up at Tobias and smile at him before pulling him in for a kiss. This is kiss is passionate and full of love. We pull back when we need air. "Thank you." I say.

"You're welcome. You deserve it." He says.

"But I haven't gotten you anything." I say.

"That's all right, I have everything I need right here. You." He says.

"I love you." I say and he looks at me with a huge, adorable smile on his face.

"I love you too." He says before kissing me again. "Let's go and eat." He says when we pull apart. He takes my hand and leads me to the table. He pulls out my seat and I sit in it, he tucks me in before sitting in his own seat. He pours us some cola and I take a sip of mine, loving the taste and the fizziness. "Dig in." He says, and we do. We take the lids off our food to reveal a simple Abnegation dish, but I love it.

When we have eaten Tobias pushes a button on a remote and soft music begins to play in the background. He rises from his seat and walks over to me, holding out his hand. "May I have this dance?" He asks.

"Okay." I say, taking his hand in mine.

"Okay." He says as he pulls me up and we start dancing. My arms wrapped around his neck and his around my waist as we sway slowly, softly to the music. "How are you enjoying our night?" He asks.

"I love it. I love you." I say.

"I'm glad. I love you too." He says. "I want to spend every moment, of the rest of my life with you. I know we can't really spend every minute together until we get to Dauntless but I love you, and I do want to spend every minute of every day with you." He says.

"I want to spend every moment of the rest of my life with you too." I reply. "We only have three years until we can get into Dauntless." I add.

"I know, but three years is a long time." He says.

"Well, we still spend the majority of the day together. What life do you think we're going to have in Dauntless?" I ask.

"I don't know. All I know is that I want to be with you; have a life with you, do everything with you." He says.

"Do you see yourself settling down? Getting married? Having kids?" I ask, I know it's probably a stupid question, but all I've thought about is doing those things with him.

"If I'm with you, yeah. Though, if we have kids I'll be so worried that I'll turn out like my dad." He says.

"You're nothing like your father. Marcus isn't capable of love, and you are, you've shown me that you are capable of love, and kindness. You will be nothing like your father. You will be the best dad in the world if we ever have kids." I tell him.

"Do you really think so?" He asks.

"I know so." I tell him before kissing him passionately.

"You're going to be the best mum if we have kids." He says.

"That I'm not so sure about." I say.

"You're going to be amazing. You are kind, selfless, amazing, strong, beautiful, the best woman I have ever met." He says.

"And you are the best man I have ever met." I say. "Just, promise me, that no matter what happens, you will always be there, with me, for me." I say.

"I promise." He says. "Okay?"

"Okay." I say. "So are we going to do any training tonight?" I ask after a few moments of silence.

"Do you want to do any training tonight?" He asks.

"Nah, I think I'd rather just go jump on a train and sit by the door, watching Chicago pass by, with you." I say.

"Well then, that is what we shall do." He says before taking my hand and leading me out of the building. We run to the train track and wait for the train. It comes after a few minutes and we run next to it. He jumps on first before leaning out, holding his hand out to me. I take his hand and he pulls me up into the train. We sit with our legs hanging out of the door, watching as the city passes by in front of us.

At three we get off near Abnegation and walk back home, hand in hand. We kiss each other goodnight and climb up our trees. I lay in bed and fall asleep thinking about Tobias and what life we can have in Dauntless.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it. **

**Please review!**


	4. Followed

Selfless Love

Chapter 4: Followed

It has been two months since our one year anniversary. We still train every night and 'Okay' is still our little saying, we say that we love each other a lot. We are great, amazing actually. It is five to eleven and I am awoken by the quiet beeping of my alarm clock. I turn it off, open the window and scale down the tree, like usual, I meet Tobias outside my house and we run to the same building we have been training in for over a year.

When we get there we start working on the punching bags, but we stop when we hear the door to the building opening only ten minutes after we got here.

A figure walks into the room and I see that it is my mum. She looks at us shocked; we look back at her, shocked, as well. "Mum." I say.

"Beatrice. Tobias. What are you doing here?" She asks.

"We have been training here for over a year." I tell her. "Why are you here?"

"Well, I saw you both sneaking off and followed you. I was concerned. Are you two together?" She asks.

"Yes." I say with a smile on my face.

"Oh, Beatrice, I am so happy for you." She says as she comes over and hugs me.

"Thanks mum." I say.

"Why have you been training?" She asks when she pulls away from me. I look at Tobias. I don't know what to say.

"We-we can't stay here mum." I tell her.

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"Mum, on our choosing day we want to move to Dauntless. We are training so that we definitely get into Dauntless." I tell her and I notice that she has tears in her eyes.

"Why are you leaving?" She asks.

"Because I don't belong here. I'm not selfless enough to be in Abnegation. I also can't handle dad beating me just because I'm not selfless enough to be his daughter." I tell her.

"Why are you leaving Tobias?" She asks.

"Because my dad beats me and I need to get away from him." He says, looking down.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I thought Marcus was a good man." My mum says.

"Mum, you can't tell anyone that we are together, or that we train together at night, or that we are planning on going to Dauntless." I tell her.

"Okay honey. I won't tell anyone." She says.

"Thank you." I say.

"No problem. Get back to your training." She says before placing a kiss on my forehead and leaving the building.

When she leaves I start crying at the thought of leaving my mother. I have to get out of here but I love my mother, I need my mother. Tobias embraces me and I cry into his shoulder. "I'm sorry." I say.

"You have no reason to be sorry Beatrice." He says.

"I'm being weak." I cry.

"It's okay to be weak sometimes. And it's only me here; you can cry all you want around me. I love you." He says.

"I love you too." I say before kissing him sweetly on the lips. When we pull apart I wipe my tears and smile slightly. "Let's get back to training." I say.

"Okay?" He asks.

"Okay." I say before facing the punching bag and punching it as hard as I can.

We continue training for hours, and at three we head back home, kiss each other goodnight and go our separate ways. I wrap myself up in my comforter and drift into a peaceful sleep, thinking about the love of my life. Tobias Eaton.

**Hey guys, sorry for the shortness of this chapter but I promise I will update again tomorrow or later this evening. I was wandering whether you wanted me to skip to Tris' aptitude test for the next chapter, or whether you wanted me to do a few more chapters about their lives before they're sixteen and then start writing about initiation and their lives in Dauntless. It is up to you. Please review.**


	5. Aptitude test

Selfless Love

Chapter 5: Aptitude test

It has been three years since my mum followed us into the building, and she has stuck to her word. No one knows that we are together, or that we train at night times.

Today is the day of the aptitude tests for all sixteen year olds, well not the factionless sixteen year olds, the ones that are actually in a faction. I'm nervous. I'm scared. I'm scared that it's going to tell me that I have to leave my family. But, I suppose, I am more scared that it will tell me to stay. I mean, I know that Tobias and I are both going to Dauntless to get away from our fathers. But I don't want to leave my mother. My mother is the most amazing person ever. I love her. But, I don't belong in Abnegation. I'm not selfless enough to stay in Abnegation.

I am sitting in the school cafeteria with Caleb on one side and Tobias on the other. Opposite us are our other neighbours, Susan and Robert Black. We don't talk; we just sit and wait for our names to be called. Tobias and Caleb are all called in the next ten. They stand up and leave.

It isn't long before Caleb comes back, but Tobias doesn't, and I start to worry. But I don't have time to think about where he could possibly be before mine and Susan's names are called. I stand up, so does Susan, and we walk, together to the rooms where the tests are being held.

Susan walks into room five and I take a deep breath before walking into room six to find a Dauntless women waiting for me. She looks distressed about something, I don't know what though. "Have a seat and get comfortable. My name is Tori." She says, gesturing to the seat in the centre of the room that looks like one you might find in a Dentist. There is a machine next to it. I sit in the chair and Tori busies herself with the machine on my right.

"Why the hawk?" I ask, questioning the hawk tattoo that is on the top of her back.

"Never met a curious Abnegation before." She says. "In some parts of the ancient world, the hawk symbolized the sun. Back when I got this, I figured if I always had the sun on me, I wouldn't be afraid of the dark." She explains.

"You're afraid of the dark?" I ask.

"I was afraid of the dark." She corrects me. "Now it reminds me of the fear I've overcome." She says.

After attaching wires and things to both of our foreheads she hands me a vial of clear liquid. "Drink this." She says.

"What is it?" I ask. "What's going to happen?"

"Can't tell you that. Just trust me." She says.

I drink the liquid and it isn't long before my eyes close.

…

When they open an instant has passed, but I am somewhere else. In the school cafeteria, but it is empty and it is snowing outside. On the table in front of me are two baskets. In one there is a hunk of cheese, and in the other is a knife that is the length of my forearm.

"Choose." A voice says from behind me. It's a woman.

"Why?" I ask.

"Choose." She says again. I look over my shoulder to find that no one is standing there. I turn back to the baskets.

"What will I do with them?" I ask.

"Choose!" She yells. I scowl and cross my arms. "Fine, have it your way." She says.

The baskets disappear. I hear a door squeak open and I turn to see who it is. I find a dog. The dog crouches low and creeps towards me.

I think about running, but the dog will be faster than me. I can't wrestle it to the ground. My head is pounding. I have to make a decision. If I can jump over one of the tables and use it as a shield-no, I am too small to jump over the tables.

The dog snarls.

I decide to sink to my knees. I stretch out my legs behind me and lean on my elbows. The dog creeps closer and closer until I feel its warm breath on my face. My arms are shaking.

It barks in my ear and I clench my teeth to keep from screaming.

Something rough and wet touches my cheek. The dog's growling stops, and when I lift my head to look at it again, it is panting. It licked my face. I frown and sit on my heels. The dog props his paws up on my knees and licks my chin. I cringe, wiping its drool from my face, and I laugh.

"You're not such a vicious beast, huh?" I say.

I get up slowly so that I don't startle it, but it seems like a different animal than the one that faced me a few seconds ago. I stretch my hand out and the dog nudges it gently with its head.

I blink and when I open my eyes a child stands across the room, she is wearing a white dress. She stretches out both hands and squeals, "Puppy!"

As she runs toward the dog at my side, I open my mouth to try and warn her, but I am too late. The dog turns. Instead of growling, it barks and snarls and snaps and its muscles bunch up like a coiled wire. About to pounce. I don't think, I just jump; I hurl my body on top of the dog, wrapping my arms around its thick neck.

My head hits the ground. The dog is gone, and so is the little girl. Instead I am alone-in the testing room, which is now empty. I push open the door and walk into the hallway, but it isn't a hallway; it's a bus, and all the seats are taken.

I stand in the aisle and hold onto a pole. Sitting near me is a man with a newspaper. I can't see his face, but I can see his hands. They are scarred, like he was burned, and they clench around the paper like he want to crumple it.

"Do you know this guy?" He asks. The headline of the newspaper reads 'Brutal Murderer Finally Apprehended!' beneath it is a picture of a young man. "Well?" He asks. "Do you?"

"Do you?" He repeats after a little while, I haven't answered. It's a bad idea to answer. I just shrug my shoulders. "Well?"

"Nope." I answer, my fear is irrational, this is just a test. "No idea who he is."

The man stands and I can finally see his face. His cheek is rippled with scars, like his hands. He leans in close to my face. His breath smells like cigarettes. _Not real._ I remind myself.

"You're lying." He says. "You're lying!"

"I am not." I say.

"I can see it in your eyes."

"You can't." I reply as I straighten myself up.

"If you know him," He says in a low voice. "You could save me. You could save me!"

I narrow my eyes. "Well," I say. "I don't."

**Hey guys, please review!**


	6. Result

Selfless Love

Chapter 6: Divergent

I wake to sweaty palms and a pang of guilt in my chest. I am back on the chair in the testing room. I see Tori behind me; she looks distressed as she removes our electrodes. I wait for her to say something about the test, but she doesn't.

I sit forward and wipe the sweat of my palms using my slacks. I had to have done something wrong. "That," She says. "Was perplexing. Excuse me, I'll be right back." She says before leaving the room.

Perplexing?

I bring my knees to my chest and bury my face in them.

The door opens after a few moments and Tori walks into the room. I grip the arms of the chair. "Sorry to worry you." She says. She stands by my feet with her hands in her pockets. She looks tense and pale. "Beatrice, your results were inconclusive," She says. "Typically, each stage of the simulation eliminates one or more of the factions, but in your case, only two have been ruled out." She explains.

"Two?" I ask, staring at her. I am shocked.

"If you had shown an automatic distaste to the knife and selected the cheese, the simulation would have led you to a different scenario that confirmed your aptitude for Amity. That didn't happen, which is why Amity is ruled out. Normally, the simulation progresses in a linear fashion, isolating one faction by ruling out the others. The choices you made didn't even allow Candor, the next possibility to be ruled out, so I had to alter the simulation to put you on the bus. And there your insistence upon dishonesty ruled out Candor. Don't worry about that, only Candor tell the truth in that one." One of the knots in my chest loosens. "I suppose that is not entirely true. People who tell the truth are the Candor… and the Abnegation. Which gives us a problem." My mouth falls open. "On the one hand, you threw yourself on the dog rather than let it attack the little girl, which is an Abnegation-oriented response… but on the other, when the man told you that the truth would save him, you still refused to tell it. Not an Abnegation-oriented response. Not running from the dog suggests Dauntless, but so does taking the knife, which you didn't do. Your intelligent response to the dog indicates strong alignment with the Erudite. I have no idea what to make of your indecision in stage one, but-"

"Wait, so you have no idea what my aptitude is?" I ask.

"Yes and no. My conclusion is that you display equal aptitude for Abnegation, Dauntless and Erudite. People who get this kind of result are…" She looks behind her as if she is making sure no one is there. "…are called… Divergent." She says the last word so quietly that I almost don't hear her. "Beatrice, under no circumstances should you share that information with anyone. This is very important."

"We aren't supposed to share our results. I know that." I tell her.

"No. This is different. I don't mean you shouldn't share them now; I mean you should never share them with anyone, ever, no matter what happens. Divergence is extremely dangerous. You understand?" She says.

"Okay." I peel my hands from the arms of the chair and stand, I feel unsteady.

"I suggest that you go home. You have a lot of thinking to do, and waiting with the others may not benefit you." She says.

"I have to tell my brother where I'm going." I say.

"I'll let him know."

I leave the room, staring at the floor. I can't bear to look her in the eyes. I can't bear to think about the choosing ceremony.

Abnegation. Dauntless. Erudite.

Divergent.

…

As soon as I leave the school I head for the building that Tobias and I have been training in for the last four years, hoping that maybe I will find him there. And I do. I find him sitting in the corner of the room with his knees tucked into his chest and his head resting on them. I walk over to him and sit next to him. I wrap my arms around his muscular frame and lean into him. He looks at me and smile. I can see that he has been crying. "What's the matter?" I ask.

"It's nothing." He says.

"You know you can trust me with anything right. I'm not going to tell anyone." I tell him.

"I-I'm divergent." He whispers. I'm shocked. We're both divergent. We're both dangerous.

"Hey, it's all right. I'm divergent too." I tell him quietly.

"Really?" He asks.

"Yeah." I answer.

"What factions did you get?" He asks.

"Abnegation, Dauntless and Erudite. What about you?" I reply.

"Abnegation and Dauntless." He says.

"We have to keep this to ourselves. We can't trust anyone." I say after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah. I won't tell anyone. I promise." He says.

"I promise to not tell anyone too." I say. "I love you."

"I love you too." He says before kissing me passionately on the lips. I wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps his around my waist. I slide my leg over his so that I am straddling him.

We make out for what feels like hours but is only really a few minutes. "I don't want to go that far just yet." I tell him.

"That's okay. Whenever you're ready." He says. "Do you want to train tonight? Or do you want to wait until we arrive at Dauntless?" He asks.

"Let's wait. We don't want to be too tired for Dauntless initiation. What are we going to do though, I get nightmares about my dad beating me, I can't sleep in a room full of people." I say. It's true. I have been having nightmares about my dad beating me since the day he started doing it, when I was six.

"We could ask if there is a separate room that we can sleep in, and I'll fight the nightmares away for you." He says.

"How?" I ask.

"With my bare hands of course." He answers. "What about our names? I don't want people to know I am the son of Marcus Eaton." He says.

"Nicknames." I suggest.

"What should our nicknames be?" He asks.

"I don't know. Mine could be Tris. Yours could be Toby." I say.

"Tris is a good name for you. Though, I don't like Toby." He says.

"Okay, I'll be Tris then. What name do you like?" I ask.

"I don't know." He says.

"Okay. They could call you Stiff until we figure out a name for you." I say. Stiff is the slang name for people from Abnegation.

"Fine." He says.

"Good. We should probably get going." I say.

"Okay. Let's go home." He says.

We walk home hand in hand but I still end up getting home five minutes before I usually do. "I'll see you tomorrow." He says.

"See you tomorrow." I say back before kissing him slightly on the cheek. He leaves to go to his house and I sit on the step of my house, waiting for my brother.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it. Please review!**


	7. Choosing Ceremony

Selfless Love

Chapter 7: Choosing Ceremony

The room where the choosing ceremony is held is arranged in concentric circles. On the edges stand the sixteen year olds of every faction. We are not called members yet; our decisions today will make us initiates and we will become members if we complete initiation.

We get into alphabetical order, depending on our lasts names. I see Tobias arranging himself in between a boy and a girl. His eyes catch mine and he smiles at me, I smile back at him. 'I'll see you soon' he mouths and I nod.

'I love you' I mouth to him.

'I love you too' he mouths back. I smile before turning to face my parents who are standing in front of my brother, saying that they'll see him soon. My mother hugs me saying that she will always love me, and I say "I love you too, mum."

My parents leave to sit with the parents and we wait. Marcus, Tobias' dad, is the leader who will be hosting the ceremony today. I hate him for what he does to Tobias, but I'm glad both Tobias and I are leaving to escape our fathers.

After a few moments Marcus walks onto the podium and clears his throat into the microphone. "Welcome. Welcome to the choosing ceremony. Welcome to the day we honour the democratic philosophy of our ancestors, which tells us that every man has the right to choose his own way in this world."

He speaks for ages about the factions before actually calling out someone's name. One by one, each sixteen year old steps out of line and walks to the middle of the room, cuts their hand with the knife and drips their blood into the bowl of whichever faction they want to go to.

It takes a while before he gets to Caleb, who is before me. Caleb goes up, cuts the palm of his hand and puts his cut hand over the Erudite bowl, letting one drop of blood drip into the water.

People in the room start talking and Marcus has trouble getting them to be quiet. "Excuse me." He says. "Quiet please!"

The room goes silent and he calls my name. I walk over to the bowls, taking the blade from Marcus and I cut my palm, it hurts but I don't make a fuss or anything. I then, slowly, put my hand over the Dauntless bowl and let my blood drip into the bowl, hearing it sizzle as it hits the hot coals.

The Dauntless cheer and I smile at Tobias as I walk to stand with the Dauntless; he smiles back at me.

Tobias walks up there before his name is called, right after the girl who was before him had dripped her blood into the Erudite bowl. Marcus looks at him, shocked, but he doesn't say anything. Tobias cuts his hand and holds it over the Dauntless bowl, his blood drips onto the hot coals and the Dauntless cheer again. I smile as he runs over to me and embraces me. "We're free." He says. "We're finally free."

The ceremony continues until every sixteen year old had picked their factions. Then everyone starts leaving the room. The Dauntless leave first and Tobias and I follow them, hand in hand. We run down the stairs and out of the building. We continue running and running until we get to the train tracks, where we wait for the next train.

The train comes after a few minutes and we're all running alongside it, waiting for the right moment to enter. Tobias jumps into the train without fault. I jump after him, without fault, we've been practising this for years. I notice there is a Candor girl who needs some help so I hold onto the handle and help her in. "Thank you." She says when she is seated on the floor.

"No problem." I say as I sit next to her, Tobias sits next to me.

"I'm Christina." She says, holding out her hand for me to shake.

"Tris." I say, shaking her hand twice.

"What's your name?" She asks Tobias.

"I haven't got one yet." He says.

"Why not?" She asks.

"Oh, we wanted to change our names, he hasn't thought of anything yet." I tell her.

"Are you two dating?" She asks. I nod. "Aw, that is so cute." She says.

We continue talking for the rest of the journey to Dauntless, we actually find a friend in Christina. It's nice to know we have a friend.

After a while someone shouts "They're jumping." Christina, Tobias and I stand up and look out the door to find Dauntless jumping onto the roof from the train.

"Are they trying to kill us?" Christina asks.

"Probably." I say. I grab onto Tobias' and Christina's hand and they look at me. "Together." I say. They nod and we jump, landing on the roof of the building that the Dauntless jumped on to.

We stand up, wiping the gravel and dust off our clothes. Tobias grabs my hand and we walk to where everyone else is gathering, where the leader of Dauntless is. "I'm Max. I am one of the leaders of Dauntless. Well done on making it this far. There is only one way to get into the compound, and that is to jump off this building and into the hole at the bottom. If you aren't brave enough to do this then you will be factionless and you will wonder why you ever chose Dauntless in the first place. Who's going to go first?" Max asks. No one looks like they want to go. I look at Tobias, who is looking at me. He nods. We walk to the edge of the building to find a hole about seven stories down. God knows what's down there. I look back at Tobias and he nods to me, looking slightly panicked.

But we don't think. We just, jump.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it. I will update soon, I promise!**


	8. Welcome to Dauntless

Selfless Love

Chapter 8: Welcome to Dauntless

We hit a net at the bottom of the hole at the same time, still holding hands. Tobias rolls to the edge and jumps off before reaching up to carry me off. Even when my feet are on the floor he doesn't let go.

A dark skinned man, young man walks up to us. He wears black jeans and a black t-shirt. "Names?" He asks.

"I'm Tris; he doesn't have a name yet." I answer.

"First jumpers, Tris and Stiff." He shouts out and we are met with cheers from a crowd of Dauntless that sit watching us. "Welcome to Dauntless." He says before telling us to stand over with a young woman around his age, and we wait for everyone else to jump.

When everyone has jumped off the roof and is gathered in a group where Tobias and I were told to stand, Amar turns to address us. "My name is Amar; I will be training the transfers, so if you are a Dauntless born go with Amber." Amar says and the Dauntless borns follow Amber. "Welcome to Dauntless, initiates. Right now I will give you a tour of this place, then we'll go to the cafeteria to eat. Then I'll show you to your dorm where you will be staying for the duration of initiation." He says when the Dauntless born are gone. "Follow me." So we follow him.

He shows us to a place called 'The Pit' and another place called 'The Chasm' he then leads us through big double doors and we are met with cheering Dauntless. It's the cafeteria, there are tables piled with food and drinks. "You have an hour to eat." Amar says before walking off to a table to sit with a group of men, who I'm guessing are his friends.

Tobias takes my hand and leads me to a table in the corner of the room. We sit next to each other and pick out some food before noticing some of the other transfers, including Christina, coming over to us. "Hi, this is Al and Will. Could we, maybe, sit with you two?" The girl, Christina asks.

"Sure." I say. They sit across from us and we all start eating. There is this meat thing that is in a roll. Both Tobias and I have no idea what it is.

"Have you guys never eaten a hamburger before?" Christina asks.

"No." I answer.

"Why not?" She asks.

"They're from Abnegation and they eat plain food." Will answers.

"Why?" She asks.

"Because extravagance is selfish. That's why we eat simple food that lack flavour." Tobias says.

"No wonder you left." Christina says and Tobias and I share a look.

"Are you two dating?" Al asks.

"Yeah, we have been for four years now." I answer, Al has a jealous look on his face, but why would he be jealous, I'm not that special. Well, I am to Tobias.

An hour later Amar calls out to the transfers to follow him. So we stand and follow him. He leads us down a few hallways before stopping outside a brown door. He opens it and leads us in. we find a room full of beds. There is a door on the other end, which I guess leads to the bathroom. "This is where you will be sleeping throughout initiation." He says.

"Who? Boys or girls?" A Candor boy asks.

"Both. The bathroom is through that door. Make yourself at home. Training starts at eight. Be there." He says before leaving the room. I look at Tobias and he nods. We follow Amar out of the room and down the hallway.

"Amar!" Tobias yells. He turns to face us.

"What can I do for you Stiff?" He asks.

"Can we speak to you, in private?" I ask.

"Sure, follow me." He says before leading us down a series of hallways, stopping outside another door. He unlocks it and opens it, leading us in and shutting the door behind us. It seems to be his apartment. "Take a seat." We sit on the sofa and he sits on the single armchair so he is facing us. "What do you want to speak about?"

"Well, we were wondering if maybe we could maybe not share a room with the others." Tobias says.

"Why don't you want to share a room with the others?" He asks. "Wait, you're not pregnant are you?"

"What? No. We haven't had sex yet." I say.

"Because, we were both beaten by our fathers and we often get nightmares about it." Tobias says.

"Do you have proof?" He asks.

We both turn around and lift our tops up a little to show him the scars. "Okay, there is a room that you can have, but it has a double bed which you will have to share. And it has an en-suite. Follow me." He says before leading us out of the apartment and down the hallways back to the dorm. But we don't stop outside the door to the transfers dorm, we stop at the door next to that. Amar unlocks it and opens the door to reveal a room with a double bed and a wardrobe, chest of drawers two bedside cabinets. "Here's the key, don't lose it. There are clothes in the drawers and wardrobe of different sizes. There are towels and things in the en-suite. Get some sleep and be at the training room at eight." He says, giving us the key.

"Thank you." I say. He nods and leaves. We enter the room and shut the door. We put the key on the chest of drawers before sitting on the bed next to each other. "Thank God we don't have to share a room with the others." I say.

"Yeah. What do you think of Dauntless so far?" Tobias asks.

"I think it's great, especially with you here. I think I can see us living here and having a life here." I tell him.

"Good, cause I can too." He says before kissing me, I kiss him back and it isn't long before things get heated and I get scared. I pull away.

"Sorry." I say.

"That's all right. We don't have to do anything until you're ready." He says.

"I love you." I tell him.

"I love you too." He says. "Let's get some sleep." He sets the alarm clock which is on the side for seven and we lay down. He wraps his arms around me. "Goodnight Tris." He says

"Goodnight Stiff." I say and he laughs. I fall asleep in the arms of the person I love most.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it. Please review!**


	9. Training, day one

Selfless love

Chapter 9: Training, day one

"The first thing you will learn today is how to shoot a gun. The second thing is how to win a fight." Amar presses a gun into my hands before continuing to walk down the line of transfers, giving each one of us a gun as he speaks. "Thankfully, if you are here, you already know how to get on and off a moving train, so I don't need to teach you that. Initiation is divided into three stages. We will measure your progress and rank you according to your performance in each stage. The stages are not weighed equally in determining your final rank, so it is possible, though difficult, to drastically improve your rank over time."

I stare at the gun in my hand, it is just like the ones that Tobias and I practised with in the building we were training in for four years. I am actually pretty good with guns, but not as good as Tobias. Though, I am better than him when it comes to knives.

"We believe that preparation eradicates cowardice, which we define as the failure to act in the midst of fear. Therefore each stage of initiation is intended to prepare you in a different way. The first stage is primarily physical; the second, primarily emotional; the third, primarily mental."

"But what…" a kid named Peter yawns through his words. "What does firing a gun have to do with… bravery?"

Amar flips the gun in his hand, presses the barrel to Peter's forehead, and clicks a bullet into place. Peter freezes with his lips parted, the yawn dead in his mouth.

"Wake up," Amar snaps. "You are holding a loaded gun, you idiot. Act like it."

Amar lowers the gun.

"And to answer your question… you are far less likely to soil your pants and cry for your mother if you're prepared to defend yourself. This is also information you may need later in stage one. So, watch me."

He faces the wall with the targets on it-one square of plywood with three red circles on it, much like the ones Tobias and I used. He shows us the correct stance and shoots; the bullet goes through the middle circle.

Then it's our turn. I chose a target in between Tobias and Christina and we start shooting. Of course Tobias and I hit the centre of the target every time. The other initiates, and Amar, look at us, shocked. "How did you two do that on your first turn?" Amar asks.

"Um, we've been practising for like four years because we, uh, wanted to come here." Tobias says.

"Okay. Keep shooting, who asked you to stop?" He says, addressing the others, who keep shooting like he asked them to. "What have you been doing in training?" He asks.

"Knives, guns and fighting. We also practised jumping on and off trains." I tell him.

"Where were you training?" Amar asks.

"In a building near Abnegation that you used for a while as this place was being refurbished." Tobias answers.

"Are you good?" He asks us.

"We're okay." I answer.

"What's the first thing you do when fighting?" He asks.

"Check for your opponents weaknesses." Tobias and I answer at the same time.

Amar leaves and a few minutes later he comes back with six knives. He gives Tobias and I three knives each. "Throw them at the target." He says.

We throw them at the target, each of the knives hitting the centre circle. "Okay, good. Lunch time initiates. Be back here in an hour." Amar says before leaving the room.

Christina, Al, and Will walk over to Tobias and I. "That was amazing." Christina says before hugging me.

"Thanks." I say.

"Come on, let's go and get lunch." Christina says as she lets go of me.

We walk to the cafeteria, Tobias and I walk hand in hand. We sit and eat. The others talk about how they think they saw each other in maths, but Tobias and I just sit and eat, listening to their conversation.

"So, where were you two last night?" Christina asks, looking at us.

"Oh, we kinda got our own room." I say.

"Why? Is it because you're together and you want to sleep together?" Al asks, sounding rather jealous.

"No, it's nothing. Don't worry about it." I say.

"It's not nothing, I can tell." Christina says

"Are you pregnant?" Will asks.

"What? No." I say. "Why would you think that?"

"Well, I read somewhere that if an initiate is pregnant then they could have their own room if they want so they can have some privacy, and so they can have privacy when they get morning sickness and stuff. Also, you two are a couple so it is possible." Will says.

"We haven't even had… it, yet. So no, it's not possible. Also, would they really let you use guns, throw knives, jump on and off moving trains, or fight when you're pregnant?" I ask.

"Well, you chose Dauntless, and Dauntless women do all sorts when they're pregnant. If you knew you're pregnant, would you really choose Dauntless anyway with all the physical stuff. I wouldn't if I was a woman." Will says.

"Look, I'm not pregnant and I'm not going to tell you why we get our own room, okay." I say before standing up and throwing away my rubbish before leaving the cafeteria.

I feel tears pool in my eyes as I walk through Dauntless and back to the training room. I lean against the wall next to the door and slide down so I am sitting on the floor with my back against the wall. I hear someone coming towards me and I don't need to look to know that it's Tobias.

He sits next to me and wraps his arm around me, I lean into him. "What's the matter Tris?" He asks.

"I just… I don't want people to know about our fathers. I don't want people to know that I'm a mess-"

He cuts me off saying. "Tris, you're not a mess. You're amazing. Just because your dad beat you doesn't mean you're a mess. Just because you cry doesn't mean you're a mess. Everyone cries sometimes. I love you." He says.

"I love you too." I say before kissing him.

After that we just sit there and wait for Amar to return.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it. Please review!**


	10. Shopping and Tattoos

Selfless love

Chapter 10: Shopping and Tattoos

Amar spends hours teaching us how to fight and the techniques you need to know. But, Tobias and I already know all of them, and more, so we just spend the whole time working out with the punching bags, like we used to before coming to Dauntless. Afterwards Christina, Will and Al walk over to Tobias and I. "You guys are amazing, you're totally going to make it into Dauntless." Christina says.

"Thanks. Though we have been training for like four years." I say.

When we reach the Pit, Al, who was in front of us, turns around and announces. "I want to get a tattoo."

"A tattoo of what?" Will asks.

"I don't know. I just want to feel like I've actually left my old faction. Stop crying about it." When we don't respond, he adds. "I know you've heard me. Well maybe not you two." He adds, pointing to Tobias and I.

"Yeah, learn to quiet down, will you? I think you're right. We're half in, half out right now. If we want all the way in, we should look the part." Christina says.

She gives me a look.

"No, I will not cut my hair, or dye it a weird colour. Or pierce my face."

"How about your bellybutton?" She asks.

"Or your nipple?" Will says with a snort.

I groan before taking Tobias' hand and leading him to the tattoo parlour.

"Wait, Tris, we have to go shopping. We'll meet the guys in the tattoo parlour." Christina says before taking my arm and leading me to the clothes store.

"What is wrong with my clothes?" I ask. "I'm not wearing grey anymore."

"They're ugly and gigantic. Will you just let me help you? If you don't like what I put you in, you never have to wear it again, I promise." She says.

"Fine." I say.

Ten minutes later I stand in front of a mirror in the clothing store wearing a knee-length black dress. The skirt isn't full, but it isn't stuck to my thighs either. Though, the dress does show part of my back, at the top, and Christina notices one of my many scars, running her finger along it. I feel tears pooling in my eyes. "Tris, what is this scar from?" She asks.

"Nothing. I just fell over and scratched my back on a stone." I say.

"Don't lie to me. Did you forget I was from Candor and can tell when someone is lying to me." She says. She walks around me and faces me. "Also, you look like you're going to cry, so it obviously is something." She adds.

"Don't worry about it." I say.

"Tris, you're my best friend, I'm going to worry about it." She says. "Now tell me."

"Fine. I'll tell you, as long as you promise not to tell anyone else." I say.

"I promise." She says.

"My dad beat me. I have scars on my back from the beatings." I tell her.

"Oh. I'm sorry I asked. Why did he beat you?" She asks.

"Because I wasn't selfless enough: for him, or for Abnegation. That's why I trained for four years. So I could come here and get away from him." I say.

"Is that why Stiff left? So he could be with you? Or because his dad beat him as well?" She asks.

"His dad beat him. But you have to seriously promise not to tell anyone, I mean not anyone." I say.

"I won't tell a soul." She says. "I promise."

"Thank you." I say.

"No problem." She says before holding up a black pencil. "Eyeliner."

"You aren't going to be able to make me pretty, you know." I close my eyes and hold still as she runs the tip of the pencil along the line of my eyelashes.

"Who cares about pretty? I'm going for noticeable."

I open my eyes and for the first time I stare openly at my reflection.

I'm noticeable.

"See? You're… striking." She says. "You like it?"

"Yeah." I nod. "I look like… a different person."

"That a good or a bad thing?" She says, laughing.

"A good thing." I say, shaking my head. "Sorry, I've just never been allowed to stare at my reflection for this long."

"Really?" She asks. "Abnegation is a strange faction, I have to tell you."

"Let's go watch Al get tattooed." I say.

We leave the store and race to the tattoo parlour.

When we get there we find Al getting a tattoo of a spider on his arm. Will and Christina look through some books of pictures, elbowing each other when they find a good one. I can't see Tobias; I'm guessing he decided to get a tattoo and is in one of the compartments with the curtains drawn.

I wander around the room, looking at the pictures on the walls.

Tobias comes out of one of the compartments and smiles when he sees me. He walks over to me and wraps his arms around my waist from behind. "You look beautiful." He tells me.

"Thank you. Did you get a tattoo?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'll show you it later." He says.

"Okay." I say.

"Are you going to get one?" He asks.

"I don't know yet." I say.

We continue looking and something catches my eye. It's a bird of some sort that reminds me of the hawk that Tori has on her back. I run my fingers along it.

"It's a raven. Pretty, right?" I hear behind me. Tobias and I turn to find Tori standing behind us. "Well, hello there. Never thought I would see you again. Beatrice, is it?"

"Tris, actually. Do you work here?" I ask.

"I do. I just took a break to administer the tests. Most of the time, I'm here. Do you want a tattoo?" She asks.

"Yes. Three of these flying birds please." I say.

I touch my collarbone, marking the path of their flight toward my heart.

One for each member of the family I left behind.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it. **

**Tell me what you want to happen… babies, proposals, capture the flag, party games (such as truth or dare), etc. **

**I, obviously, already know what I want to do with this story but I want you to tell me what you want to happen and maybe I'll be able to add it in.**

**Please review.**


	11. Fighting

Selfless Love

Chapter 11: Fighting

Later that night Tobias and I are sitting on our bed in our dorm room, just holding each other. Then I remember he said he would show me his tattoo. He's already seen mine as he was with me and Tori as she did it. "Tobias, can I see your tattoo?" I ask.

He nods and stands before taking off his t-shirt. There is a huge bandage on it. "Could you peel the plaster off?" He asks.

"Sure." I say before standing up behind him and peeling the plaster off his back.

As I do, I see his tattoo. It covers his scars from the beatings his 'dad' gave him. There are Dauntless flames around the outside, some go over his ribs, and the top ones go up his neck. Then there are the five faction symbols going up his spine. It's all in black, but it's amazing. "It's amazing." I tell him.

"Thank you." He says.

"Why do you have all of the faction symbols?" I ask.

"I don't want to be just one thing. I want to be brave, and selfless, and honest, and intelligent, and kind. Though, I'm still working on kind." He says.

"You are kind, and intelligent, and honest, and selfless and brave." I say. "You're amazing. You're also extremely good looking." I say.

"Thanks. You're amazing too. And you're kind, and intelligent, and honest, and selfless and brave. And you're extremely good looking as well." He says. "I love you."

"I love you too." I say before kissing him passionately.

When things start to get heated, I get scared and pull away. "Sorry." I say.

"It's all right. We don't have to do anything until you're ready." He says. "Let's get some sleep, fights tomorrow."

"Okay." I say.

We get into bed and fall asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

…

"Today is the first day of the fights. This board shows you who will be fighting who. When someone wins, I will draw a circle around the winners' name. One of you won't be fighting today due to there being an odd number of you." Amar tells us before flipping the board round and showing us who is fighting who.

The board reads:

Stiff – Eric

Tris – Peter

Christina – Molly

Will – Al

Drew – Edward

Myra –

"Stiff and Eric, in the ring." Amar says.

I know Tobias can win this fight; he's good when it comes to fighting, and he's fast and knows the right moves. Eric, on the other hand, is very vicious, but he is stuck up and doesn't know the right moves. He doesn't know what the first thing to do in a fight is, Tobias does.

Eric throws the first punch, but Tobias dodges. Eric tries again but Tobias catches his arm and twists it back. Eric yelps in pain. Tobias kicks Eric's feet out from under him and Eric lands on his back with a bang. Eric tries to get back up but Tobias kicks him in the head and he is out cold.

Amar draws a circle around 'Stiff' and Tobias comes over to me, smiling, I'm smiling too. Amar gets Edward to take Eric to the infirmary before calling Peter and I into the ring. Peter; yet again is slow, vicious and stuck up. He doesn't know the first thing to do in a fight. I do.

Peter throws the first punch but I dodge it easily. I notice that he steps before he punches. He steps again and punches but I catch his arm and twist it back. I do the same with his other arm and knee him in the groin a few times, him groaning in pain as I do. I then kick his legs and he falls to the ground, trying to get back up but I kick him in the head and he's out like a light.

Amar draws a circle around my name and I walk over to Tobias, who's still smiling, so am I. everyone looks at us, shocked at how two 'Stiffs' can be such good fighters.

The fights continue and Amar keeps drawing circles around the winners' name.

Christina wins against Molly, we secretly told her what to do in a fight and obviously she has listened.

Will won against Al, we told them both what to do in a fight but Al obviously let Will win.

Edward won against Drew.

After the fights training is done for the day and we all leave the training room and go to the cafeteria for lunch.

Christina, Will, Al, Tobias and I all sit together, as per usual. Whilst we are eating a Dauntless born comes over to our table.

"Hey, my name is Zeke, I'm a Dauntless born, truth or dare in the Dauntless born dorm at seven tonight. Wear layers." Zeke says.

"Why do we have to wear layers? What's truth or dare?" I ask, Zeke looks at me like I'm crazy. "I'm from Abnegation; we don't play games in Abnegation." I tell him. He seems to understand now.

"Basically, if someone asks you truth or dare, you pick truth or dare. Then they will give you a question, which you have to answer honestly, if you pick truth. Or they'll give you a dare if you pick dare, and you have to do it. But, if you don't want to do it then you have to take off an item of clothing and shoes or socks don't count. That's why you have to wear layers. Do you understand now?" He asks me kindly.

"Yes, I do thank you. We'll be there." I say.

"Great. See you then." He says before walking to the table where Edward and Myra are sitting.

"Tris, we have to go shopping for tonight." Christina says.

"Seriously?" I ask.

"What's so bad about shopping?" She asks.

"It's boring and I don't want to be dragged around tones of different shops." I say.

"It'll be fine. We have to wear layers tonight, and I want to make you look good." She says.

"She already does look good." Tobias says and I smile at him.

"Yeah, but I want to make her look better." Christina says.

"Do I have a choice?" I ask.

"No, not really." Christina says.

"Fine. I'll go shopping with you." I say.

"Yay." Christina says, and with that, we go shopping.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it.**

**The next chapter will be truth or dare.**

**Please review!**


	12. Truth or Dare?

Selfless love

Chapter 12: Truth or Dare?

Christina and I have just finished shopping and we are in Tobias' and my bedroom. The bags full of the things we brought scattered all over the floor. Tobias is with Will and Al doing boy stuff whilst I'm here, with Christina, whilst she puts me through torture as she does my hair and make-up for the party.

I am wearing some black leggings with high-waisted black shorts over the top of them. Then I have a vest under a top that hangs of my shoulders, so it shows of my tattoo, the vest is dark red and the top dark grey. I also have a black leather jacket to go over them. Christina also forced me to wear black lace bra and underwear that she got me when she dragged me into the lingerie store against my will.

"Done." Christina says.

I stand up from the bed and walk over to the full length mirror in the room. She's actually made me look kinda pretty. My hair is curled in a half up half down do. My foundation done naturally but I am wearing eyeliner and mascara that make my eyes stand out.

"Thank you Christina." I say.

"No problem." She says. "Let's go." She adds, she got ready before I did. I nod before putting on my jacket and leaving the room with Christina following close behind me.

We enter the Dauntless born dorm to find that the transfers and Dauntless born are already there. We find Tobias, Al and Will and walk over to them. "Now that everyone is here, sit in a circle!" Zeke says. I sit in between Tobias and Christina.

"You look beautiful." Tobias whispers in my ear.

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself." I whisper back to him.

"We shall start by going round the circle and introducing ourselves so we know each other's names." Zeke says. "I'm Zeke."

"I'm Uriah, Zeke's twin brother."

"I'm Shauna."

"I'm Marlene."

"I'm Lynn, Shauna's twin sister."

"I'm Lauren."

"I'm Ellie."

"I'm Sam."

"I'm Tom."

"I'm Mitch." The Dauntless borns say.

"I'm Peter."

"I'm Eric."

"I'm Molly."

"I'm Drew."

"I'm Al."

"I'm Will."

"I'm Christina."

"I'm Tris."

"I'm Stiff. I haven't picked a name yet."

"Okay. Who wants to start?" Zeke asks. Uriah throws his hand in the air. "Go on then little bro." Zeke says.

"I'm only younger than you by a minute." Uriah whines.

"You're still younger though, aren't you?" Zeke says.

"Fine, whatever. Marlene, t or d?" Uriah asks.

"D." Marlene answers.

"I dare you to brush your teeth then drink orange juice." Uriah says.

"Fine." Marlene says before walking into the bathroom.

When she comes out Uriah gives her a bottle of orange juice. She drinks the whole thing, pulling faces as if she wants to throw up. When she's done she still looks like she is going to throw up but she holds it down and sits in her space. "That was disgusting. I am never doing that again. Stiff, truth or dare?" Marlene asks.

"Truth." Tobias answers.

"Pansycake." Uriah says.

"Uriah, that is never going to be a word so stop saying it." Lynn says.

"What's your real name?" Marlene asks. Tobias takes his jacket off.

"Zeke, truth or dare?" Tobias asks.

"Dare." Zeke answers.

"I dare you to go up to Amar and tell him how much you love him." Tobias says.

Zeke rips his jacket off. "Never again. Not after what happened last time." Zeke says.

"What happened last time?" Peter asks.

"Amar's gay, he kissed me." Zeke says and we all burst out laughing.

"Tris, truth or dare?" Zeke asks.

"Dare." I say hesitantly.

"I dare you to tell us why you left Abnegation." Zeke says.

I tense up. Tears are pooling in my eyes. "I-I…"

I stand up and run out of the room. Crying. I hear footsteps following me, but I don't stop running until I reach the chasm. I sit down and lean against the rails. I tuck my knees to my chest and crying into them. I feel familiar strong arms gather me in an embrace and I know its Tobias.

"Guys, wait, I'm sorry." Zeke says. I look up and see him running towards us. He stops in front of us with an apologetic look on his face. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you to do that. I didn't know that it was a touchy subject. I really am sorry." He says.

"That's all right. You don't know what happened." I say.

"Look, if you want, you and your friends could come and sit with me and my friends for meals. It's up to you, but I would really like you to eat with us." Zeke says.

"Okay." I say after looking at Tobias, who nods.

"Do you want to come back and play the game? I understand if you don't want to." Zeke says.

"I'm kinda tired, maybe another time." I say. I don't really want to go back there; to the place where people probably think I'm a coward, well, except from Christina who knows why I left.

"Okay. I'll see you two tomorrow." Zeke says.

"See you tomorrow." I say, and Zeke walks away.

"Let's go back to our room." Tobias says.

I nod and stand up. He takes my hand and leads me to the room we share.

When we enter I sit on the bed with my back against the headboard. Mine and Christina's bags are still on the floor. "I'm not really tired. I just didn't want to play anymore." I say.

"I know." Tobias says. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" I ask. I know what I want to do. I want to get over my stupid fear. But I don't know how to do that. I mean I know how to do that, but I don't know if I can. I've wanted to get over it for a while now, but every time the fear over takes me, I let it control me instead of me controlling it. We've been together for four years and I'm scared of the thing that every couple does at some point.

"What are you thinking about?" Tobias asks.

"What I want." I answer.

"What do you want?" Tobias asks. I look at him. "Me?"

"Yes, I want you. I want to get over my stupid, irrational fear. I don't want to be scared of something that every couple does. I mean, we've been together for four years. I just-"

He cuts me off by kissing me passionately.

"I love you." He tells me when we pull apart.

"I love you, too." I say.

"We don't have to get over your fear until you're ready." He says.

"I am ready. I've wanted to for a while now, but the fear keeps controlling me instead of me controlling it. Also, I don't particularly want it to be in my fear landscape when we get to that part of training." I say. "I want you, Tobias."

"I want you, too, Beatrice." He says.

I kiss him passionately. When the fear comes I push it down. I need to do this, for me, for him, for us. I take off his top, breaking from the kiss only to do that.

It isn't long before we're both completely naked and he is hovering above me, looking at me with a look that asks 'Are you sure you want to do this?' I nod and he enters me.

I gasp.

It's painful. I know your first time is meant to hurt, but I didn't expect this. He freezes, waiting for me to tell him when he can start to move. It doesn't take long for the pain to subside and for pleasure to take its place. I nod and he starts to move.

We get lost in each other.

I wonder why I was scared of it. But, I then remember I came from Abnegation and there people don't really show physical contact, they only hold hands and they don't even do that much. It also didn't help that my dad abused me.

That night I fall asleep, wrapped in his arms, my head against his naked chest, listening to his beating heart. And I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with him, I've known that for years anyway. But I know that I want to have a life with him. Get married. Have kids. Grow old.

I just hope nothing gets in our way.

**Hey guys, hope you liked it.**

**Could you guys go and read my new Divergent fanfic called Life after the end, please? It's about if Tris didn't die, I know there are a lot of them but I love them and this is my take on what would happen. Could you also review on it, please?**

**Thanks.**

**Please review!**


	13. Ranks for stage one

Selfless love

Chapter 13: Ranks for stage one

It has been two weeks since Tobias and I joined Dauntless. Just over a week since we lost our virginities to each other. The night after that we played capture the flag, it was amazing, our team won.

Today is the day we get the ranks for stage one. Then we have the afternoon off, and tomorrow off for visiting day, my mum said she was going to come and see Tobias and I. The day after tomorrow stage two starts and it lasts for two weeks.

Tobias, Christina, Will, Al and I enter the training room to find Amar and the Dauntless borns, with their trainer, waiting for us and the rest of the transfers, who aren't there yet.

"Where are the others?" Amar asks us.

"They're still getting ready." Christina says.

Five minutes later the others arrive and Amar talks about how two people are leaving today but twelve people will be making it into Dauntless after stage three because of how many of us there are.

He then puts up the ranks.

Stiff

Tris

Zeke

Uriah

Peter

Eric

Lynn

Marlene

Shauna

Christina

Will

Lauren

Drew

Ellie

Sam

Molly

Al

Tom

Mitch

Tom and Mitch, both Dauntless borns, are leaving.

Tobias and I embrace and all of our friends, except Al, join in, happy that we made it through.

When I say all of our friends I mean, Christina, Will, Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, Shauna, Lynn and Lauren. Al only just got in so he isn't that happy; he storms out of the room in tears.

Ever since the game of truth or dare we have been sitting with Zeke and his friends. Who have now become our friends.

When we all let go of each other we are all laughing and smiling.

"Tris, we need to go shopping." Christina says.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because I want to talk to you and we need to look good for our parents tomorrow." She says.

"Girls, do you want to come shopping with us?" I ask the rest of the girls in the gang.

They all nod and we leave the training room and head to the pit to go shopping.

"So, Tris, have you and Stiff had sex yet?" Christina asks me as we are walking through a clothes store, a pile of clothes in my arms.

"What makes you think that?" I ask shocked.

"Well, you both haven't stopped smiling all week, also you just have that after sex glow." Christina says.

"And you would know all about that, how?" I ask.

"Because Will and I, may have had sex." She says.

"You and Will? Wait, are you together?" I ask, shocked.

"Yeah." She says.

"Congrats." I say.

"Thanks. So did you or did you not have sex?" She asks.

"Yeah." I say.

"Oh, my little Trissy had sex!" She squeals before embracing me as well as she can with the pile of clothes in my arms.

"Trissy? Seriously?" I ask.

"Yeah." She says.

"Okay, Chrissy." I say.

…

Later that night Tobias and I are in our room, talking and laughing about random things.

"So, is your mum coming tomorrow?" He asks.

"Yeah, she wants to see both of us." I say.

"Okay. Are we going to tell her about last week?" He asks, wiggling his eyebrows.

"No, we're not. Do you know Christina and Will are dating?" I ask.

"Yeah, Will told me this afternoon." He says.

"Do you know they had sex?" I ask.

"No, I don't know that. How do you know that?" He asks.

"Well she asked me if we have had sex then I asked her why she would think that, then she said that we've been smiling non-stop all week and we have the after sex glow. I asked her how she knows about after sex glows and she told me. So I had to tell her because she asked me if we had again." I say.

"How did she react?" He asks.

"She squealed and called me Trissy, so I called her Chrissy." I say.

"Nice. What time do we have to be at the Pit tomorrow?" He asks.

"Nine." I say.

"Let's get some sleep." He says.

"Okay. Goodnight Tobias." I say.

"Goodnight Beatrice." He says.

We kiss before lying down. He wraps his arms around me and we drift off to sleep.

**Hey guys, sorry for the short chapter. The next one will be longer, I promise. I would have done a chapter for capture the** **flag but people want me to give Tobias a proper name and that won't happen until after stage three so I thought I would hurry the story up a bit. But, I promise the gang will have a capture the flag game soon, as like a after initiation celebration thing. **

**Also, I was wandering if you wanted Tris to be pregnant now but not find out until after initiation. Or if you wanted her to get pregnant straight after initiation, like literally the night after initiation as Tris and Tobias celebrate. Or, do you want me to wait for a little while before she gets pregnant, because I do want her to get pregnant at some point in this story.**

**Please review and let me know what you want to happen!**


	14. Visiting day

Selfless Love

Chapter 14: Visiting day

I wake up to find Tobias smiling at me.

"Were you watching me sleep?" I ask.

"Yeah." He says, still smiling.

"Stalker much." I say.

"We have to be at the Pit in an hour. You can get ready first." He says.

"Okay." I say before getting out of bed and grabbing some clothes before walking into the bathroom.

…

It is now nine o'clock and Tobias and I are walking to the Pit to go and see my mum. When we arrive we find her almost instantly. She smiles at us and we smile back before walking over to her, hand in hand.

"Hey mum." I say before embracing her.

"Hey Beatrice." She says.

"Oh, it's Tris now." I say as we pull apart.

"I like it. Tobias." She says, shaking his hand.

"Hello Mrs Prior." Tobias says sweetly.

"How are you two coping in Dauntless?" Mum asks.

"It's great. We're great. Dauntless is amazing. Also we're at the top of the rankings. He's first, I'm second." I say.

"That's great. Is there somewhere private where we can go to talk?" She asks.

"We could take you back to our room." I say.

"Yeah, we have our own room because of what happened back home, and the nightmares we get sometimes." Tobias says.

"Okay." My mum says.

We lead her to our room and when we get there we all sit on the bed.

"What do you want to talk about?" I ask.

"You two both went home early on the day of the aptitude tests didn't you? Except you didn't go home because you were sick. What were your test results?" My mum asks.

Both Tobias and I are shocked.

"How do you know? We didn't even go home straight away." I say.

"I know because I saw both of you leaving school and walking to that building you practised in. This is important. What were your results?" She asks again.

"Inconclusive." I say quietly. Tobias nods.

"Divergent." She says. "Stages two and three are where you are most likely going to get caught. But it's all right. All you have to do is go through your simulations as a Dauntless would, not as a Divergent. Don't manipulate it. Just do everything the way a Dauntless would. You'll get in and you won't get caught. Just make sure to do it quickly, but not too quick." She adds.

"What happens if we get caught?" I ask.

"There are people out there that are trying to catch and kill the Divergents. The leaders of Dauntless and Erudite hate them and want them dead. All you have to do is do everything the way a Dauntless would in the simulations and they won't catch you and you'll be fine." My mum says.

"Why do they hate us?" I ask.

"Because you're different. Because your mind doesn't work the way they want it to. Because they think you're dangerous." Mum says.

"Okay. We'll do everything the way a Dauntless would." Tobias says.

"Good. I should probably go now." She says. "Be brave. Make sure no one finds out about you. Also, have a good life. I'm not allowed to come and see either of you again." She says.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because of your father. Just, have a good life." She says.

"What has dad done?" I ask.

"Nothing, he just yelled at me when I said I was going to come and see you and I promised him I wouldn't come again because if I do he'll beat me. I love you." She says.

"I love you, too." I say.

She embraces us and kisses my cheek before leaving the room.

I start crying and Tobias embraces me.

"Hey, it's going to be all right. I'm here. I'm always going to be here." He says.

"I know. I love you." I say, still crying.

"I love you, too." He says.

"I can't believe I'm not allowed to see my own mum again." I say.

"I know. But we're going to be all right. Let's just focus on having a good life, in Dauntless, together, for your mum. Also, we have to focus on not showing our Divergence." He says the last bit quietly.

"Yeah, I think we'll have an amazing life." I say.

"I do too." He says, smiling.

"I know it'll be amazing as long as I have you by my side." I say.

"I'll always be by your side. And you'll always be by mine. So our life is going to be pretty damn amazing." He says.

"Yes it will." I say, smiling.

"When we get into Dauntless, what job do you think you want to get?" I ask.

"I don't know. I definitely don't want to be a leader. Maybe I could work in the control room or something. Maybe train the initiates as well." He says.

"That sounds cool. Maybe I could join you doing those jobs." I say.

"It would be nice working with you." He says.

"It would be nice working with you too." I say.

"Do you want to go and grab something to eat? I'm hungry." He says.

"So am I. Let's go." I say.

We stand up and leave our room. Hand in hand we walk down to the cafeteria and find families in there, talking, laughing, little kids running around. We grab a muffin each and sit at our own little table in the corner of the room. We watch everyone talk and laugh. We watch the little kids running around.

As we do I think about how nice it would be to have a family with Tobias. To get married to him. To have kids with him. To grow old with him.

I smile at the thought.

"What are you smiling about?" Tobias asks me.

"Oh, I'm just thinking about what our life could be like and how nice it would be to have a family with you." I tell him.

"Well, I can't wait to have a family with you." He says.

"I can't wait to have a family with you either." I say.

So, we just sit there. Talking, laughing, watching as everyone else talks and laughs. Overall it's a great morning.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it. **

**Right, you still have time to vote on when you want Tris to be pregnant.**

**Your options are:**

**She's pregnant now but she doesn't find out until the end of initiation.**

**Her and Tobias have sex on the night initiation ends, after the party, and she gets pregnant then.**

**Or wait a little while so her and Tobias have time to settle into Dauntless before getting her pregnant.**

**Those are your three options. Please vote by reviewing or PMing me.**

**Please review!**


	15. Stage two begins

Selfless love

Chapter 15: Stage two begins

I am sitting in the waiting room, outside of the room where stage two of initiation takes place. Tobias is sitting on my left side and Christina on my right. The other transfers are sitting in here too. Waiting for Amar to come and call us in, one by one, so we can face one of our fears.

"Remember what your mum said about doing everything the way a Dauntless would." Tobias whispers in my ear.

"Okay." I say.

That is when Amar walks into the room.

"Today is the beginning of stage two. I will call you in, one by one, and in this room you will be facing one of your worst fears. To get out of the simulation you have to either face your fear, or you have to calm your heart rate. However long you're in there depends on how quickly you manage to do either of those things. Today you will only be facing one of your fears. That will be the same for the rest of the week. Then the first day of stage three you will be going through one of my fears in the fear landscape room. Then, on the second day you will be facing all of your fears in the fear landscape room. On average you will have between ten and fifteen fears all together. Some of you may have less, some of you will have more, and some of you will be in the average. As soon as you have been through your fear you can leave and do whatever you want for the rest of the day. Peter, you're up first." Amar says. Peter stands up and follows him in the room, looking as if he has no fears and he will be just fine. But you can't be fearless; everyone has at least one fear, even if you don't really know what it is.

Fifteen minutes later he walks out looking scared and like he is going to throw up. He walks out of the room, shaking.

"Molly, you're next." Amar says and she follows him into the room.

The other initiates keep going in and coming back out until it is just Tobias and I in the waiting room.

"Stiff, it's your turn now." Amar says.

Tobias squeezes my hand and follows Amar into the room, I am left alone, thinking about what my fear could possibly be.

Four minutes later Tobias comes out of the room and comes over to me, he looks scared as he embraces me.

"What happened?" I ask.

"It was my dad." He says.

"Oh, are you okay?" I ask.

"Not really." He says.

"Why don't you sit down and wait for me?" I ask.

"Yeah, sure. I'll see you in a bit." He says.

"Okay." I say before kissing him sweetly on the lips.

"Tris, it's your turn." Amar says.

"Be brave." Tobias whispers in my ear.

I nod and let go of Tobias before following Amar into the room. He shuts the door behind us.

"Sit down and get comfortable." Amar says, gesturing to the chair like the one that was in the aptitude test room. I sit and Amar sets up the machine to my right before picking up a syringe and attaching a vial of liquid to it.

"I am going to inject this into your neck and it will take sixty seconds to go into effect. I will be watching your fear on the screen. Don't worry, you'll be fine." Amar says before injecting the serum into my neck.

True to Amar's word, I close my eyes a minute later.

I open them again in an instant to find that I am in my home back in Abnegation.

"Hello?" I call out.

A second later my dad comes walking down the stairs. I freeze. He looks angry as he undoes his belt buckle and wraps it around his hand.

He walks over to me. I back away, but I am soon against the wall, nowhere else to go. He grabs me and spins me around so my back is facing him.

"You're selfish!" He shouts before whipping my back. I cry out in pain and he whips me again.

I have to do something.

Anything.

I hear my mum's words, telling me to do things the way a Dauntless would.

Just as he's about to whip me again I grab the belt with my left hand and spin around, pulling him closer to me. He looks shocked.

I punch him with my right hand and he falls to the ground, unconscious.

I wake up to find Amar looking at me, shocked.

"Your fear is the same as Stiff's, is that why you both came here?" Amar asks.

"Yeah." I say. I feel tears pooling in my eyes.

"How long do you think you were in there?" He asks.

"I don't know, twenty minutes." I say.

"Three." He says.

I am about to say something but I feel sick. There is a trash can in the corner of the room. I get out of the chair and run to it, luckily I am able to get there before puking. Amar rubs my back as I puke into the bin. I start crying as I puke.

"Don't worry; I felt the same way when I went through my fear simulations." He says.

When I'm done he offers me a plastic cup full of water. I take it from his hand and drink from him.

"Can you get Stiff for me?" I ask.

He nods and walks to the door.

A few seconds later Tobias rushes over to me.

"Are you okay?" He asks, worried.

"Yeah, I just felt sick after the simulation, I'm okay now, though." I tell him.

"Good. What was it?" He asks.

"My dad." I say quietly.

I throw the empty plastic cup in the bin and he embraces me. I embrace him back.

"You are free to do what you want for the day." Amar says. "Be here at the same time tomorrow."

Amar leaves the room, leaving the door open.

"What do you want to do?" Tobias asks.

"Go back to our room and relax." I say.

"Okay. Let's go." He says before taking my hand and leading me out of the room. Tobias shuts the door behind us as we leave.

Then we go back to our room and we spend the day talking and laughing, eating food that he gets us from the cafeteria as I don't feel like going to speak to anyone. Then we sleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

**Hey Ravens, hope you enjoyed it.**

**Ravens is my new name for you by the way.**

**Also, you can no longer vote for when you want Tris to be pregnant. Voting is over and you will find out which one won soon. But don't be mad if it isn't what you wanted, I will try and make it good. **

**Please review!**


	16. Late

Selfless love

Chapter 16: Late

It has been a week since stage two started, and it is now finished. The ranks were revealed yesterday and we have a day off today before stage three, which starts tomorrow and lasts for two days. Tobias ranked first and I ranked second. Christina and Will came in fifth and sixth. Al came third to last. But no one is going to be kicked out until after stage three.

I wake up to find a note on Tobias' pillow. I pick it up and read it. It says:

_Dear Tris,_

_Will, Zeke, Uriah, Al and I are all going to hang out today and I didn't want to wake you because you're just too cute to wake up. I will meet you at dinner at six in the cafeteria._

_Christina, Shauna, Marlene, Lynn and Lauren want you to meet them at the tattoo parlour at eleven._

_I love you, so, so much, Tris._

_Love,_

_Tobias xxx_

I smile before looking at the clock. It's ten. I have an hour to get dressed and meet the girls at the tattoo parlour. Easy.

I get out of bed and go to the en-suite. I lift up the toilet seat and pull my underwear down; I wore one of Tobias' t-shirts to bed. I look at the sanitary towel that I put in last night, expecting to see blood, I am due on today and I am always on time, I always wake up in the morning and find blood on the sanitary towel when I'm due on. But, instead, I see nothing. Not one drop of blood. Just the plain white sanitary towel.

I think nothing of it. It could just be the stress of initiation. But I was always stressed at home and I was always on time. I was stressed at because I never knew if my dad would beat me or not. But I'm free from him now. And I'm not really stressed at all about initiation.

I flush the toilet and wash my hands before brushing my teeth and getting dressed into some black leggings and a dark red top that shows off my ravens. I tie my hair into a ponytail and put on some perfume. I put on some black combat boots and tie the laces.

By the time I'm ready it is half ten so I sit on my bed and start to think over why I haven't started my period.

Then I remember.

It's been three weeks, exactly, since Tobias and I had sex.

Three weeks.

We had sex.

Could I be…?

No, I'm over thinking things.

But then I did throw up after the fear simulation. And then I felt fine.

That was just the fear. It was nothing.

I mean I was told you don't start getting morning sickness until you're around five weeks.

But, every pregnancy is different.

What if I'm not overthinking things?

No, I have to be, it was just one time.

_One time is all it takes. _I hear my mum tell me.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.

No, I'm not pregnant. I can't be pregnant.

But I could be pregnant.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts by someone knocking on the door.

I stand up and open it to find Christina on the other side.

"Hey Christina, I was just coming down to meet you." I say.

"You're twenty minutes late." She says. Really? Have I really been thinking for that long? "Are you all right, Tris?" She asks.

It's only then that I realise I've been crying.

"Where's everyone else?" I ask as I wipe my tears.

"Oh, I told them to start whilst I came to get you. Why are you crying?" She asks, concerned.

"Can you come in?" I ask. She nods before walking in; I shut the door behind her. We sit on the bed. She looks at me, expectantly. "I'm late." I tell her.

"Yeah, you're twenty minutes late." She says.

"No, not that kind of late." I say.

After a few seconds she looks like she understands.

"Like, period late?" She asks.

"Yeah. I'm always on time. I always wake up on the morning I'm due on and my period is always there. But today it wasn't." I say.

"It could just be the stress of initiation." She says.

"I thought that too, until I realised I'm not stressed about initiation. And I was always stressed at home, not knowing if my father was going to beat me or not. That was way more stressful than this." I tell her.

"It might just be your body adjusting to the new environment." She says.

"No, it's been three weeks, exactly, since Stiff and I had sex." I say. "And I threw up after the fear simulations." I add.

"Well you could wait a couple of days to see if your period comes." She says.

"Yeah, but what if it doesn't?" I ask.

"Then you take a test." She says.

"I don't want to be seen buying a pregnancy test." I tell her.

"I could come with you to see a nurse then." She says. "When do you want to go? Now? Or wait to see if your period comes?"

"What about our girly day out?" I ask, even though I have no interest in going shopping, it is probably way better than finding out I'm pregnant.

"Stuff our girly day out, this is way more important." She says.

"How is it?" I ask.

"You could be having a baby Tris. A baby. Yours and Stiff's little boy or girl." She says.

"I'm scared." I say. New tears start pouring down my cheeks.

"I know you are, but I'll be here, so will Stiff and all of our friends. We'll all be here, to support you, to help you." She says as she embraces me.

"What about the girls? They're expecting us to meet them." I say.

"You're my best friend Tris. You're more important to me than they are. No offense to them or anything. I'll just text Shauna and tell her you're sick and I'm spending the day with you instead and we can go, if you want to go, to the nurse." She says.

"C-can we g-go now?" I ask, stuttering.

"Of course we can. Let me just text Shauna and we'll be on our way.

So she texts Shauna whilst I go and splash my face with water, trying to make it look like I haven't been crying. Then we go to the infirmary…

**Hey Ravens, how are you today?**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**You will find out if Tris is pregnant or not in the next chapter. **

**I am so sorry for not updating in like a week, my internet messed up and I have been busy. But I will update again as soon as I can.**

**Please review!**


	17. Answer

Selfless love

Chapter 17: Answer

When Christina and I arrive at the infirmary we walk up to the front desk to find a young Dauntless lady that looks about twenty five years old, she has blond hair with pink streaks in it and green eyes. She wears black skinny jeans and a black tank top. She looks at us with a smile.

"What can I do for you today?" She asks sweetly.

"I need an appointment with a doctor." I say, I mean, why else would I come to the infirmary.

"What seems to be your problem?" She says.

"I think I might be pregnant." I say.

"Okay, what's your name?" She asks.

"Tris Prior." I say.

"Oh, I know you. You were one of the first jumpers; you're from Abnegation, right?" She asks.

"Yeah, can I please have an appointment?" I ask.

"Sure, there's one with Linda in ten minutes free. She's a midwife but since you think you might be pregnant, that'll be fine. Is that okay with you?" She asks.

"Yeah, that's fine." I say.

"Okay. Take a seat in the waiting room and she'll be here to get you in ten minutes." She says.

"Thank you." I say before grabbing Christina's arm and dragging her to the corner of the waiting room. We sit in some chairs and wait.

Ten minutes later, like the lady behind the desk said, Linda comes out and calls my name. She looks about thirty five years old and has black hair and blue eyes. She wears black nurses scrubs.

Christina and I follow her to room number four and we sit down in the seats provided for patients. She sits in her chair next to her desk.

"So, Tris, I understand you're here because you think you may be pregnant." Linda says.

"Yep." I say.

"When do you last have intercourse?"

"Three weeks ago."

"When were you due on for your period?"

"Today. But I always wake up on the day I'm due on and there's blood, but today there wasn't."

"Did you use protection?"

"I don't know."

"How many times have you had intercourse?"

"Once."

"If you are pregnant do you know who the dad is?"

"Yeah."

"Does he know you think you might be pregnant?"

"No."

"Do you have any other symptoms, other than not having your period?"

"I'm more tired than I usually am. And I was sick after the fear simulations but I thought that was the fears. But I wouldn't be that far along yet so the other symptoms wouldn't have started."

She picks up a cup and hands it to me.

"Can you go through there and urinate in this for me?" She asks, gesturing to the door which leads to a toilet.

"Okay." I say as I take the cup from her, stand up and walk into the toilet, locking the door behind me.

I do as I'm told and pee in the cup before washing my hands and walking back out with the pee filled cup in my hand. I give it to her and she puts a pregnancy test in it.

We wait for the results in silence.

After three minutes a timer goes off and Linda looks at the test.

"You're pregnant." Linda says.

I freeze. I'm pregnant. I'm having a baby. Tobias and I are having a baby. We're sixteen and we're having a baby. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.

I'm brought out of my thoughts by Christina saying my name.

"Tris, are you all right?" Christina asks.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I answer. It's a lie. I'm really not fine.

"Do you want to have an ultrasound? I can do one now if you want." Linda asks.

Do I want to see my baby?

"Yes please." I say.

"Okay. Go and lay down on the bed and I will set up the machine." Linda says kindly.

I stand up and lay down on the bed against the wall. Christina sits in the chair to the right of the bed and Linda sets up the machine, which is on the left of the bed.

"Could you lift your top up slightly?" Linda asks.

So I lift my top up and she puts some gel like substance on my bare stomach before putting a wand type thing on it and moving it around my lower abdomen. After a few seconds a moving image appears on the screen. There is a grey blob on it in the shape of a peanut. It's small but I know it's my baby.

I feel tears start to pool in my eyes as I continue to look at the screen.

"Is the baby all right?" I ask.

"Yeah, everything seems fine. Do you want a picture?" She asks.

"Yeah, please." I answer.

She presses some buttons on the machine and a picture of the sonogram comes out. She takes the picture and gives it to me, I thank her. She removes the wand from my stomach and puts it in its holder. She then grabs some paper towels and wipes my stomach off.

I pull down my top and sit up.

"I'm going to go and get you some prenatal vitamins that you have to take until the end of your pregnancy. You just need to take one a day and make sure to eat a balanced diet." Linda says. "I'll be back in a minute."

She leaves the room, leaving just me and Christina in there.

"Are you really okay, Tris?" Christina asks.

"No." I say.

"Why not?"

"I'm scared. I can't be a mum yet, I'm only sixteen. What's To-Stiff going to think? What's our friends going to think? I-"

"Tris, everything is going to be okay." Christina says.

Linda comes back in the room with a big pot of vitamins in her hand.

"Here you go. There's enough in here for one a day until you're due, which is in thirty seven weeks." Linda says as she gives me the pot.

"Thank you." I say.

"You're next appointment will be in seven weeks. You're really high up in the ranks so you're going to get in." Linda says.

"Thank you. Can we go now?" I ask.

"Yeah. Good luck in stage three." She says. I nod and Christina and I leave.

We head back to mine and Tobias' room and after I have hid the vitamins and picture in my underwear drawer we sit on the bed, side by side.

"Can you not tell anyone? I don't want anyone to know just yet." I say.

"Not even Stiff?" She asks.

"No, I'll tell him after initiation. I don't want this to affect him in the fear landscapes." I tell her. "Promise me you won't tell anyone."

"I promise. Everything's going to be all right, you know." She tells me.

"Do you really think so?" I ask.

"I know so." She says. "You're going to be a great mum, Tris."

"Thanks. C-can I have some time alone, please? I need to think." I ask.

"Of course. I'll see you tomorrow." She says before embracing me.

"See you tomorrow." I say. She lets go of me and leaves the room.

I rest my hand on my stomach and think about my baby.

Tobias' and mine baby.

Our baby.

I love our baby.

**Hey Ravens, I hope you liked this chapter. So she's pregnant, please don't hate me if this isn't what you wanted. I asked some friends as well, and I got some private messages with votes. But this is what most people voted for. I will try and make it interesting for you.**

**Please review…**


	18. The truth comes out

Selfless love

Chapter 18: The truth comes out

Today is the day we find out our ranks from stage three, which finished yesterday. I am three weeks and three days pregnant and Tobias still doesn't know. I don't know how to tell him that he's going to be a dad when he's terrified of becoming his own dad.

Yesterday we went through our fear landscapes. It turns out I am afraid of crows, drowning in a tank of water, shooting my mum, my brother and Tobias (or being responsible for their deaths), being attacked by faceless people, drowning and my dad. Not in that order, though my dad is the last and most powerful fear.

So, yeah, I'm afraid of six things.

Tobias is afraid of heights, small spaces, shooting me (or being responsible for/watching my death), and his dad.

So he only has four fears.

Amar has decided that he should be called Four because of his record number of fears, so that is his name now. He is no longer known as Stiff.

Right now Tobias and I are walking, hand in hand, to the cafeteria, where we will find out our ranks. Afterwards there is a party at Zeke and Uriah's mum's apartment.

"Are you okay?" Tobias asks me.

"Yeah, I'm just scared." I say.

"About what?" He asks.

"Not getting in to Dauntless." I answer.

"Tris, you're going to make it into Dauntless. You had the second fastest time, and the second best number of fears. We'll be fine." He says.

I nod, that isn't all I am scared about. I'm scared about telling him about the baby, I'm scared about how he's going to react. I'm just scared.

We enter the cafeteria, which is packed full with Dauntless, waiting to find out who's in and who's not.

We sit down at a table with our friends and wait.

It isn't long before Max comes to announce the ranks. He stands on the makeshift stage and speaks into the microphone for a minute before the ranks appear on the board behind him.

Four

Tris

Uriah

Zeke

Lynn

Marlene

Peter

Shauna

Will

Christina

Eric

Lauren

There are people cheering and clapping and shouting and laughing.

I got second. I'm so surprised. Tobias got first. I smile at him, he smiles at me. Then we kiss, passionately.

"PARTY AT MY MUM'S APARTMENT IN FIFTEEN MINUTES!" Zeke yells.

People cheer even louder.

I look at Al to find him upset; he storms out of the room, tears pouring down his face. He didn't make it.

Tobias, Christina, Will, Uriah, Zeke, Marlene, Lynn, Shauna, Lauren and I all walk to the apartment.

It isn't long before the party is in full swing. Loud music. People dancing. People getting drunk. The stench of alcohol that makes me want to puke but I try to hold it down. Tobias and I sit on the sofa, cuddled together, drinking soda, watching everyone dance and get pissed of their asses.

As we sit I think about how I'm going to tell Tobias about our baby that is currently growing inside of me.

After a few hours a drunk Christina comes up to us.

"Congrats on getting first daddy!" She slurs, not even realising what she just said.

Tobias looks shocked and I just look at her, tears pooling in my eyes. She looks at me and realises that I haven't told him yet.

"T-Tris, I'm s-sorry, I thought you t-told him." She slurs.

I stand up and leave the apartment. I start running, tears falling down my cheeks.

"Tris!" I hear Tobias calling my name but I don't stop running. I find myself in a dead end corridor and nowhere to go.

I turn around and find Tobias behind me.

"Tris, why did she say daddy? Was it just because she was drunk?" He asks.

"No." I say.

"So, you're pregnant?" He asks.

"Yeah." I whisper.

"How long have you known?"

"Three days."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want it to affect your fear landscape. And I didn't know how to tell you. I thought that when I told you that you would leave me or something. I was going to tell you tonight, after the party. I was just scared. I am still scared. Just, if you're going to leave me do it now." I say.

"Tris, I would never leave you. Ever. I love you too much to leave you. I love, and will love, this baby too. I'm scared too. But we'll get through it together." He says, placing a hand on my stomach.

"You really mean that?" I ask.

"Yeah." He says.

"Promise me you'll never leave me or this baby. Promise me that we'll get through this, together." I say.

"Okay." He says.

"Promise me." I say.

"I promise that I will never leave you, or this baby. I promise that we'll get through this, and everything else that happens, together. I promise." He says.

"I love you." I tell him.

"I love you, too. Both of you." He says before kissing me.

We are still kissing when we start hearing shouts. We break apart and start moving towards where the shouts are coming from, hand in hand. We find ourselves at the chasm, where a group of Dauntless men are pulling something out of it. Not just something, a body.

When the body is safely on the ground, still, lifeless, pale, bloody, we see who it is.

It's Al.

**Hey my little Ravens, I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I have been busy. College starts soon for me so I won't be able to update as often, but I will update as often as I can and I won't forget about you. I'm sorry about this.**

**I will update as soon as I can.**

**Please review!**


	19. Gone and decisions

Selfless love

Chapter love

19: Gone and decisions

I feel tears pool in my eyes as I look at Al's dead, bloody, body lying on the ground. He was our friend and he's gone. Tobias wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me into him. I cry into his shoulder. I just cry, not able to look at the body any more.

"Do you want to go back to our room?" Tobias asks. I nod and he guides me back to our room.

When we arrive we shut the door and sit on the bed.

"I would rather have been factionless instead of dead." I tell him.

"Yeah, but Al thinks being factionless is worse, you don't belong anywhere. You just starve and don't do anything all day. Though, I agree with you." He says.

"He still could have had a life. He could have met someone and fell in love and had kids. Factionless people still have lives." I say.

"I know. But Al was confused and upset and he let that get the better of him. But, at least he's in a better place now."

"Yeah." I agree before wiping the tears from my cheeks.

"What jobs are you going to pick?" He asks.

"I know I said I would train the transfers and work in the control room with you. But I'm thinking of maybe just sticking with the control room. But if you still want to train the transfers, you can. I might join you in a few years, when the baby is older and we can send him or her to nursery. But I'm going to wait to train them so I can look after the baby." I tell him.

"Okay. What are the others planning on doing?" He asks.

"Marlene and Shauna want to be nurses. Christina wants to work in the tattoo parlour and train the Dauntless borns. Uriah wants to be a leader in training and train the Dauntless borns. Zeke wants to work in the control room and train initiates; maybe he could train the transfers with you. Lynn and Lauren want to guard the fence. And, Will wants to be a faction ambassador." I tell him.

"Okay, I'll ask Zeke if he wants to train the transfers with me. How far along are you?" He asks.

"Three weeks and three days." I answer. "So, I have another thirty seven-ish weeks to go." I add, rubbing my flat stomach.

"Hopefully we get an apartment with two bedrooms." He says.

"Well, apparently the person that comes first always gets a bigger apartment than the others, so we should get two bedrooms." I say. "Do you want to see the ultrasound?"

He nods so I stand up and walk to the drawer where I have been keeping the vitamin tablets and the picture. I take it out and give it to him. As he looks at it I see tears form in his eyes.

"That's our baby?" He asks as a tear falls down his right cheek.

"Yeah, that's our baby." I say, smiling.

"Our little peanut." He says, smiling.

"Peanut? Really?" I ask.

"It looks like a peanut and we don't know if the baby is a girl or a boy yet." He says.

"Yeah, but he or she is not always going to look like a peanut." I say.

"I know. Fine, how about sea monkey?" He asks.

"No."

"Princess?"

"It might be a boy."

"Blob?"

"No."

"Baby?"

"Yeah. We'll call it baby, until we know what we're having, then we'll give it a name." I tell him.

"Fine. Do you want to think of some names now?" He asks.

"Okay. What names do you like?" I ask.

"For a girl I like Shailene, Lily, Beatrice Jr…"

"No way are we naming our baby Beatrice Jr, or Tobias Jr, for that matter." I tell him.

"Fine, but I really like Shailene and Lily for a girl. Wait, I also like Hazel, and Grace."

"Okay, I like those names too." I say.

"For a boy I like Theodore, Theo for short, Thomas, James and Aaron." He says.

"I like those names too. I'm thinking, for a girl, either Shailene Grace Eaton, or Hazel Grace Eaton. For a boy, I'm thinking, James Thomas Eaton or Theodore Aaron Eaton." I say.

"Those names are beautiful. We'll decide later. Right now, I think we should get some sleep because it's getting late and we have a big day tomorrow. We have to be at the Pit by nine." He says.

"Okay. I'm tired anyway. Goodnight Tobias, I love you." I tell him.

"Goodnight Tris, I love you too." He says.

We kiss before laying down and falling asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

**Hey Ravens, sorry for the short chapter. **

**I am going to let you vote on names, by doing this you are also voting for the gender of their baby:**

**Girl (Shailene Grace Eaton)**

**Girl (Hazel Grace Eaton)**

**Boy (James Thomas Eaton)**

**Boy (Theodore Aaron Eaton)**

**Of course you can vote for twins as well, just vote for the ones you like.**

**I will update again as soon as you can.**

**Please review!**


	20. Jobs and apartments

Selfless love

Chapter 20: Jobs and apartments

I wake up the next day to find Tobias smiling at me. I smile back at him.

"Good morning." I say.

"Good morning." He replies.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"Eight." He says.

"Okay. I'm going to get ready." I tell him.

"Okay." He says.

I get out of bed and walk into the bathroom. I wash and get dressed into black leggings and a dark red vest, over the vest I put on a black loose top that hangs over my shoulders, showing of my ravens.

I put on some foundation and eyeliner and mascara before leaving the room to find Tobias sitting on the bed, which he has obviously made considering it is neat and tidy.

"You can get ready now." I tell him.

He nods and walks into the bathroom.

He comes out a few minutes later wearing some black jeans and a dark grey t-shirt. I put on some black combat boots and he put on some black sneakers before taking my hand and leading me out of the room.

It is only half eight by the time we leave so we go to the cafeteria and grab a chocolate muffin each before heading to the pit where we find our friends laughing about something.

We go and stand with them and start eating our muffins.

"Hey guys." Uriah says.

"Hey." I reply before biting into my muffin again.

"So, what jobs are you going to pick?" Zeke asks.

"I'm working in the control room and training the transfers." Tobias says.

"I'll be working in the control room." I say.

They all, except from Christina, look at me expectantly, as if waiting for me to say I'm going to train the transfers as well.

"So, you're not going to train the transfers as well." Shauna asks me.

"Nope." I answer.

"Why not?" Zeke asks.

"Well, I know Zeke wants to train initiates, I thought that he could train the transfers with Four." I say, only partially lying.

"That's not good enough, there's more to it. Tell us." Marlene says.

I look at Tobias and he just nods.

"Fine. I'm pregnant. I did want to train the transfers but I thought I'd wait until the baby gets older and we could send him or her to nursery." I say.

They all look shocked, except from Christina, who already knows that I'm pregnant.

"You're pregnant?" Uriah asks, still shocked.

"Yeah, I'm pregnant." I say, putting my hand on my flat stomach to emphasize my point.

"Congratulations." Marlene says, excitedly, before embracing me.

"Thanks." I say.

"How far along are you?" Zeke asks.

"Three weeks and four days." Tobias says.

"Yeah, just don't tell anyone, we don't want everyone to know. Especially Peter, and Eric." I say.

"Of course." They all say.

"Thanks." I say, smiling.

It is then that Amar walks into the pit and up to the microphone. He congratulates us on getting into Dauntless and then he lets us pick our jobs, starting with the person who came first and ending with the person who came last.

Luckily we all got the jobs we wanted.

Then he calls us up, one by one, giving us keys to our apartments.

Tobias and I are going to be living together in apartment 46; we both got a key for the same apartment. Christina and Will are going to be living together in apartment 47. Zeke and Shauna are going to be living together in apartment 45. Uriah and Marlene are going to be living together in room 44. Lynn is going to be living in apartment 43. Lauren is going to be living in apartment 42. So we are all neighbours, luckily.

After we all have our keys we all head back to pack our things and unpack them in our new apartments.

Tobias and I have three bedrooms in our apartment, we also have an en-suite in our bedroom and a separate bathroom. Which is good. Everyone else has two bedrooms in theirs.

We all then go shopping for furniture and appliances and other things we need, like bed covers, etc. we already have the basics, two sofas, a king sized bed, towels, drawers, walk in wardrobes, closets, bookshelves, a TV, etc. But we need decorations, plates and things for the kitchen, etc.

We also need to paint so we need to get some paint.

We all go out and get the things we need for our apartments. We then go to lunch and go back to our apartments to decorate.

Tobias decides that he has to do all of the painting as he doesn't want me to do too much. So he paints our bedroom and the living room whilst I unpack our kitchen appliances and put them into cupboards. We also went food shopping so I put all of that away.

It only takes him three hours to pain the rooms. So he helps me make our apartment home. We put cushions on the sofas. We put ornaments around the place. We just make it look nice. We won't do the baby's room until we know what we're having so we can get the colours right.

When we are done we sit on one of the sofas and look around. The walls are painted a silver/grey colour and there are a mixture of coloured things around the room. The sofas are both black. So are the other furniture pieces around the room.

"So, what do you think?" Tobias asks.

"I think it's great and I can't wait to live my life here with you, and our baby." I say, placing my hand on my stomach.

"Same. I love you Tris, I love you too, baby." He says before kissing my stomach.

"We love you too, Tobias." I say before kissing him.

We sit there, talking and laughing for hours before going to bed and eventually falling asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

**Hey Ravens, I'm sorry it took so long to update. I started college and my laptop isn't working properly. I did want to update sooner but my laptop wouldn't let me. But I am getting a new laptop soon so I will be able to update more often, but not that often as I still have college.**

**I'm so sorry.**

**I will update again as soon as I can.**

**Please review!**


	21. Morning sickness

Selfless love

Chapter 21: Morning sickness

It has been a week and three days since we picked our jobs and moved into our apartments, and currently it is six o'clock in the morning and I am puking into the toilet in the en-suite bathroom of mine and Tobias' apartment. I am five weeks pregnant and my morning sickness started yesterday. But Tobias has been great, as usual, he holds back my hair, rubs my back, whispers soothing words into my ear, and gets me food and water when I need/want it.

So here we are, me puking, him holding back my hair and rubbing my back as I do so. When I'm done I flush the toilet and wash my hands in the sink.

"Do you want me to get you some water?" Tobias asks.

"Yes please." I answer. "And some dry toast."

He nods before leaving the room.

I decide to get ready, we don't have to go to work for another two hours but I probably won't be able to get any more sleep. We started working in the control room three days ago, it's all right, especially since we get to work together, we have the same shifts and everything. The job itself is actually quite boring, just sitting there, watching Chicago and what is going on inside the walls; and in the Amity farms. We keep important files and sort through them. We keep an eye out for any crime and have to call the leaders of the faction that the crime happened in, as well as the Dauntless on guard (the police). Though, no crime has been committed since we started working. It's boring, but we make it fun for ourselves. The pay is good, and when Tobias trains the initiates next year we will get more points as it is a higher paying job. So I think we'll be all right.

When I'm ready I am wearing some black leggings and a black vest, my make-up consists of foundation and mascara, and my hair is in a high ponytail.

I walk out of the en-suite and make my way to the kitchen to find a plate of dry toast and a drink of water on the table for me. Tobias is sitting at the table eating his own toast. I sit down next to him and start eating.

"Thank you." I say after taking a bite.

"No problem. Are you feeling any better?" He asks.

"Yeah." I tell him before taking another bite of the toast. Dry toast seems to be helping with the morning sickness.

"When are we going to tell Amar about the baby?" Tobias asks me. Amar is our boss. He runs the control room, that's why we work on the same shifts, if we had someone else, I'm sure we'd be on different shifts.

"I don't know. The sooner the better, really. I mean, we have to sort out maternity leave, and paternity leave, and the matter of if we have appointments during our shifts we'll need someone else to take over for us, or if I don't feel up to working, he needs to know why. We could tell him today, after our shift." I say.

"Okay, I'm going to go and get dressed." He says before standing up, kissing my cheek and leaving the room.

…

It is twelve o'clock and we have just finished our shift, whenever we have a shift it lasts for four hours, we have a shift every other day, but it pays well so it doesn't really matter. Though, if someone else isn't doing their shift for any reason Amar may ask us to step in for them. Which results in slightly better pay for that week, but we only get about ten extra points if that happens.

Tobias and I are on our way to Amar's apartment, where Amar said he would be if we needed anything. Amar doesn't actually work in the control room any more, he just runs it. Though, sometimes he assists people on their shifts.

When we get to his apartment we knock on the door and it isn't long before he opens it. He smiles at us and lets us in.

We all sit down on the sofas.

"How's my favourite initiates?" He asks.

"We're good. We were just wondering if we could talk to you about something." I say.

"Sure, you can talk to me about anything." Amar says.

"You see, I'm kinda, pregnant." I tell him.

Amar looks at us, shocked.

"How far along are you?" He asks.

"Five weeks." Tobias answers.

"Congratulations." Amar says before embracing us.

"Thanks." I say, smiling slightly.

After a few minutes Amar sits back down, still smiling.

"So, we need to discuss work. If ever you don't feel up to working then just give me a ring and I will take over the shift, in the place of both of you, you will both still get paid, though, so don't worry. Maternity leave wise, you can go on leave when you're six months pregnant, you will still get paid as it is a paid leave here in Dauntless. Paternity leave, you can go on leave when she is eight months pregnant, though I will allow you to keep your phone on before then, just in case something happens. Are you planning on coming back to work after the baby is born?" Amar asks, looking directly at me.

"Yeah." I tell him.

"Okay, you can come back to work whenever you're ready to. Four, you're training the initiates, so I will allow both of you to have the time of initiation off, I will take over for you until initiation ends as I am not training initiates any more. Congratulations, again."

"Thank you." I reply.

"No problem. If you need anything just come and find me, or ring me, or whatever." He says.

We nod in reply.

We sit there talking for a bit longer before heading to lunch.

We sit and talk and laugh and eat with our friends for the duration of lunch time, and then we head home and watch a movie. I fall asleep with my head in Tobias' lap and his arm around my waist.

**Hey Ravens, I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating. I have had tons of work and I currently have a cold, which is horrible. Good news, I should be getting a new laptop during the next week, if not then the week after so I will be able to update more often, just not as often as I would like to as I have college. **

**Please forgive me, I'm trying my hardest.**

**I also know that some of you don't like the names that I picked out for the baby a couple of chapters ago, but they are like the only names I could come up with for possible baby names of the Fourtris baby. So, I'm sorry. I also thought they were rather cute. **

**Again, I'm sorry. I know you all probably hate me. But I will try to update more often. I won't forget about you or any of my other stories.**

**I will update as soon as I can.**

**Please review!**


	22. Taken

Selfless love

Chapter 22: Taken

The last week has gone by quite quick. I am now six weeks pregnant, and still have morning sickness, but I don't mind, I'm getting a baby out of this, mine and Tobias' baby. Amar and our friends have been great, as usual. They have been coming round to the apartment, asking how I'm feeling, getting us food and things. They've even started buying things for the baby. For example, teddy bears, unisex baby grows, I especially like the ones that say 'I love my mummy' and 'I love my daddy', they're adorable. Uriah got one especially made that is black and reads in white letters 'You're a Pansycake'. We aren't ever going to use it, obviously, so we threw it away.

Right now Tobias and I sitting on the sofa in our living room, it's our day off, watching TV. My head is in his lap and his arm is wrapped around my waist, his hand on my still flat stomach, rubbing soothing circles on it with his thumb.

"I'm going to go and get a drink." I tell him before standing and making my way to our kitchen. When I'm in there, getting a glass out of the cupboard, I hear someone knocking on our door, Tobias gets up to answer it. He opens it and I hear the worst sound ever.

A gun shot.

Tears form in my eyes as the glass slips out of my hand and smashes into a million pieces on the floor. Shit.

A man enters the room and I recognise him straight away. Andrew. My dad. He grabs my arms and starts dragging me out of the kitchen. I see Tobias on the floor with a bullet wound in his arm, but he's alive. He looks at me with pain in his eyes, tears in his eyes. He's scared.

My dad continues to drag me out of my apartment, me struggling against him.

"Tobias," I say.

Tobias tries to stand up and help but my dad releases one of my arms and shoots at him again before grabbing hold of my arm, again.

"No! Let go of me!" I yell as Tobias falls to the ground unconscious. Tears start falling down my cheeks.

"Can't do that." He says.

"Tobias!" I yell, but there is no response. "Please, please let go of me."

"No, I need to teach you a lesson. Marcus is coming back for him, your friends are already with him, he thought I should come for you first, then he'll get Tobias, then we can punish you and your stupid friends." He says.

"You have my friends? Don't hurt them." I plead.

"I already have. So has Marcus." He says.

"Let them go." I say.

"Nope. If you don't stop speaking I will honestly knock you out." He says.

"I don't care." I say.

So he does. He injects me with something and my sight starts to fade. The last thought I have is about my baby and Tobias and my friends, and how I hope they're going to be okay.

Then all I see is black.

**Hey Ravens, sorry for the wait. But I have a new laptop now and I will be able to update more often, just not too often as I have college still and tons of work to do. **

**Sorry, I had to bring Andrew and Marcus into it somehow. But no one is going to die, I promise. Meaning, Tobias isn't dead. Sorry for the short chapter but I wanted to end on a cliff hanger and this is the best way to do it. Please don't hate me.**

**I will update again as soon as I can.**

**Please review!**


	23. Waking up

Selfless love

Chapter 23: Waking up

I open my eyes to bright lights, I blink a few times to adjust to them. When my eyes are adjusted I look around the room, it's small, white and there is nothing in here. Nothing except from Tobias, Christina, Will, Uriah, Zeke, Shauna and Marlene. They are all huddled in the corner of the room, discussing something. Zeke and Tobias are topless. Tobias has a top wrapped around his right thigh and another wrapped around his torso, his back is against the wall, keeping him upright.

"Tobias." I whisper.

They all turn to look at me, they look happy that I am awake, but scared for me. Though, they're probably shocked because I said his real name and not 'Four'.

"Sorry." I say.

"It's okay. They know my real name anyway. Marcus told them it." Tobias says.

"Oh." I say, I sit up and slide over to them, I sit in between Zeke and Tobias. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. I'm in a lot of pain as we don't have any pain killers, but I'll be okay, I promise." He says.

I look at the amount of blood on the floor and give him an unbelieving look.

"I'll be okay, Tris. Are you okay?" He asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I say. "Are the rest of you okay?"

"We're fine, Tris. Right now our main focus is on getting you, the baby and Tobias out of here as soon as possible." Will says.

"They haven't hurt you?" I ask.

"Well, unless you count punching most of us, then no." Zeke says.

"Do they know about the baby?" I ask.

"No, they don't, we haven't told them, unless someone else has told them, but Amar, along with us are the only ones that know about the baby." Christina says.

"Okay." I say before feeling the urge to vomit. I crawl over to the other side of the room and puke into the corner, someone comes over and rubs my back as I vomit, I know it's not Tobias because I know what his hand feels like. I wouldn't expect him to come anyway. He's too injured.

When I'm done I look over my shoulder to see Zeke giving me a small smile.

"Thanks." I say as I wipe my mouth with the sleeve of my black top.

"No problem." He says.

We go back over to the others, sitting in the same spots we were originally sitting in, I lean my back against the wall so that my left side is against Tobias' right side. I place my hand on my stomach and give it a slight rub.

"So, where do you think we are?" Marlene asks.

"I'd guess either somewhere in Abnegation or Erudite. I say Erudite because of the room we're in, it's white and clean, just like the rooms are in Erudite. But Abnegation because they're Abnegation people and they would know this place better than any other place." Will says.

"Andrew used to be Erudite, so he knows Erudite pretty well. He'd probably put us in Erudite to throw us off the tracks. They'd assume we think we're in Abnegation but put us in Erudite so we won't be able to escape. They probably don't know that Will used to be Erudite, they just got you all to hurt us, so they won't know we know someone who's both clever and knows his way around Erudite." I say, refusing to say the word 'dad'.

"Yeah, we're all pretty clever though, really, even if we aren't Erudite." Uriah says.

"Exactly, we'll be able to figure a way out, soon, hopefully." Tobias says.

It's then that the door opens to reveal Andrew. He walks over to me and grabs me by my arms, picking me up off the floor.

"Let go of her." Christina says, earning her a punch.

"Nope. You're coming with me for a bit." He says as he starts dragging me out of the room.

It's then that I know what is going to happen. If I was in trouble at home then he'd say that before dragging me to my bedroom and beating me with his belt.

I start struggling against him as he drags me out of the room and down the hallway, not bothering to shut the door so they can listen to me being hurt. It's then that I know we're in Erudite, the hallways are just like the ones of the main Erudite building.

He stops outside of a door a few rooms away and a guard opens it. Andrew shoves me into the room, causing me to fall to the ground on my hands and knees, they still don't shut the door. A tear slips down my right cheek as I hear him unbuckle his belt.

"I'm sorry." I whisper to my unborn baby, knowing that I'll probably lose him/her. "I love you."

That's when I feel the first whip smash down on my back. I cry out in pain as I fall to the ground, I put my hand on my stomach to cushion the fall, but I feel something in my hand break.

Another one follows, more tears stream down my face as I cry out again and again as the belt whacks me again and again.

My back hurts. My hand hurts but I don't want to move it, I need this connection with my unborn child, at least before I lose them.

I don't know how long has passed when he's finished, all I know is pain as he grabs my arms, picks me up and drags me out of the room and back to the room where my friends/family are. I can see my hand now, it's definitely broken.

Pain is everywhere, my back, my hand… my stomach.

He shoves me back into the room where my friends are, causing me to fall to the floor. He shuts the door and my friends, except from Tobias rush over to me. I can see the tears in Tobias' eyes as he tries to come but feels pain, both emotional and physical. He knows what happened, he knows the pain I'm in now, well, most of it.

I see Uriah take off his shirt, and Will, I see them all rushing around, tears in all of their eyes. I hear someone telling me to stay awake and asking me to tell them what hurts. But I don't answer. I can't answer. I know that my baby is either going to die or have some disability, okay, I'm not a nurse or anything, so I don't know, but that's what it feels like. Pain is everywhere and I just feel like something is wrong with my baby.

"Help, my, baby." I croak out.

Then all I see is black.

**Hey Ravens, sorry for the wait again, I have a lot of work to do and I had to spend all week deciding what film I was going to study for my film studies coursework. Also I had tones of other work to do. Forgive me.**

**I will update again as soon as I can.**

**Don't worry, the baby isn't going to die.**

**Please review!**


	24. Escape

Selfless love

Chapter 24: Escape

I wake up groggily, blinking a few times so my eyes can adjust to the light. I feel pain; that is all I feel, all through my body. I look around the room and I see Tobias, Christina, Zeke, Uriah, Shauna, Will and Marlene sitting in the corner of the room, yet again huddled together, and talking about something.

I try and sit up but I can't. I yelp as the pain shoots through me. They all look at me with sad looks. Zeke, Christina, Uriah, Will, Shauna and Marlene rush over to me. Tobias tries to but also yelps out in pain.

"Tris, stay still okay." Will says.

"Is my baby okay?" I ask as tears pool in my eyes.

"We don't know, Tris. You haven't bled from down there so that's a good sign." Shauna says.

"Have they done anything else?" I ask.

"Yeah, they sent us a note." Marlene says as she gives me the note. I read it:

_Dear Beatrice and Tobias, _

_Sorry that we brought you here, we just thought we'd get you back for transferring to Dauntless instead of staying in Abnegation, like you were supposed to. We brought your friends along because we wanted them to see who you really were and how much of a coward you both are, also, we just felt the need to hurt you both. Also, congrats on the baby, we hope it burns in hell with all the rest of you._

_We are writing this letter to make a deal with you. If either you, Beatrice, or you, Tobias, surrender yourselves to us, then the other one of you and your friends can go. _

_You have until we come and collect one of you to make your decision._

_Good luck. _

_Marcus and Andrew._

"No. They can't do this." I say as tears fall down my cheeks.

"Tris, it has to be me." Tobias says.

"No, I can't let you do that. You can't die. I need you, our baby needs you." I cry.

"Tris, I can't let you go, you're pregnant. Guys, help me over to her." Tobias says. Zeke and Uriah help Tobias over to me. He lays down next to me, facing me.

"Please don't do this. I can't do this without you." I say.

"I love you Beatrice Elizabeth Prior." He says. "I love our baby as well."

"Don't do this. Please. Don't do this. We love you." I cry.

He kisses me passionately, I kiss him back, as hard as I can.

I hear the door open.

We stop kissing.

"So who's it going to be?" I hear Marcus ask

No one says anything. Instead I hear fighting and groaning and people falling to the floor.

"This is going to hurt." Uriah tells me before picking me up, bridal style. I scream from the pain. "Sorry."

I see Tobias being helped up by Zeke and Will and watch as the girls get Marcus' and Andrew's guns and knives. Marcus and Andrew are both on the floor, unconscious.

We head out of the room and Will leads the way out of the building, obviously knowing where we're going. No one catches us.

We are out of the building in no time.

"Uriah, get her to the infirmary as soon as possible." Tobias says.

Uriah starts running with me in his arms, it hurts but we're free.

We get to Dauntless and Uriah rushes me to the infirmary. Amar comes up to us on the way.

"Where the hell have you guys been?" He asks.

"No time to talk right now." Uriah says.

He gets me to the infirmary and calls for a nurse. He places me gently on one of the beds and a bunch of nurses and doctors wheel me away after Uriah tells them what happened and about the baby.

As they are wheeling me through the corridors everything turns black.

Tobias' POV:

When the rest of us arrive at the infirmary we see Uriah explaining to Amar what happened.

"Where's Tris?" I ask as I get over to them.

"The nurses are with her now. They haven't told me anything yet." Uriah says.

"We should get you to a doctor Tobias." Zeke says.

I just nod and Zeke and Will take me over to a doctor. They explain what happened and they get me on a bed. The doctor wheels me to a room and shuts the door after putting my bed in place.

"Do you know what's going on with Tris Prior?" I ask, worried.

"Nope, but when I get some news I will tell you. Are you related to her?" He asks.

"Nope. She's my girlfriend and I'm the father of the baby she's carrying." I tell him.

"I'll be sure to tell you when I get some news then. Let's get you sorted first. Can you take your shirt off please? I will sort that wound out first and then get you changed into a hospital gown so I can get your leg wound sorted." He asks.

So he sorts out my wounds, gets me sorted on morphine, for the pain, and leaves the room when he's done. Leaving me wearing a hospital gown in the bed, alone.

…

It has been eight hours since we arrived at the infirmary and I am still in the same hospital room, wearing the same gown. But my friends are in here, with me, waiting on news about Tris.

After a few minutes a nurse walks in and over to us.

"Have you got news about Tris?" I ask.

"Yeah." The nurse answers.

"How is she?" I ask.

"Well, she's lost a lot of blood, we're giving her blood transfusions as we speak. She's very weak from the amount of blood she's lost but she'll get better. She's still unconscious, but she may wake up soon and then we'll have to wait for her to get better. Her hand is quite severely broken and will take some time to heal, maybe about eight to twelve weeks." She says.

"So she's all right?" I ask. The nurse nods in reply. "What about the baby?" I ask.

"The baby is fine from what we know. But there may be something we couldn't pick up on during the ultrasound that we can only see after the birth. Tris is going to have to be extremely careful throughout the rest of the pregnancy, if there is a problem and she does too much then she could make it worse, so she's going to have to stop working and she's going to have to rest a lot. We will have to run some tests on the baby shortly after the birth to see if there are any problems." The nurse explains.

I feel tears in my eyes. There could be something wrong with our baby because of that bastard named Andrew. He doesn't deserve to be a dad if he's going to do that to his own daughter, and he knew she was pregnant.

"When can we see her?" I ask.

"You can see her when she's awake. Which hopefully will be quite soon." The nurse says before leaving the room.

**Hey Ravens, how are you doing?**

**So they're safe…. or are they? Joke, they're safe.**

**Anyway, I will update as soon as I can.**

**Please review!**


End file.
